Puppy Love?
by layzeeamy
Summary: AU. Jess moved to SH when he was 10 and became very close with Rory. Now what will happen when their lives take an unexpected turn? Lit and lil JJ, caution, is my first fic
1. Battle of the S's

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for choosing to read this after suffering through my horrible summary. Warning, I am really bad at spelling and using correct grammar, so please be patient if it gets really bad. This is my first fic so I would appreciate your reviews and feel free to contact me through AIM or email. I'll stop babbling now and start this...  
Puppy Love??  
  
(crap title, but my mind sucks when it comes to thinking of titles.)  
  
Chapter One: Battle of the S's  
  
AU: Jess was sent to live with Luke when was 10 years old. Liz wanted to forget the fact that she was a mother and sent him to Luke, who was more than happy to take care of his nephew. Since Lorelai and Luke are so close, it was only natural for Jess and Rory to spend a lot of time together. As time went by, the two became closer and closer and by the time that they were freshmen at Stars Hollow High, they had already been dating for a year. At the end of their freshmen year, Jess and Rory both applied to Chilton (I'm making Jess and Rory both good students.) and were given scholarships to attend the school, but Lorelai and Rory still suffer through their Friday night dinners. Now, Jess and Rory are seniors and are waiting for high school to end and to receive their acceptance and rejection letters from the colleges that they applied to.  
  
(Rory walks into the diner and immediately finds Jess fighting with the toaster. Unfortunately for Jess, the toaster is managing to beat him with refusing to work.)  
  
Rory: Hey there, having fun with Toasty?  
  
Jess: Ha ha, very funny. (Gives up and trying to fix the toaster and focuses his full attention on Rory, who is now sitting right in front of him. He leans across the diner and kisses her.) So, what can I get you today?  
  
Rory: Well, I would like one extremely hot teenage guy, any suggestions? (Rory smiles and laughs while Jess grins and fakes hurt.) Now for the real reason why I'm here...  
  
Jess: I'm hurt. You mean you didn't come in here just to watch me? (A/N: tacky, but all I could think of.)  
  
Rory: Jess, I need you to be serious for a minute, please.  
  
Jess: Is something wrong? Are you okay? (His sarcasm is soon replaced with concern.)  
  
Rory: Well, I got some pretty important information today...Have you checked your mail today?  
  
Jess: Are you saying what I think you're saying?  
  
Rory: What, that either you or me won Publisher's Clearing House and I didn't so it must be you? No, it's not that. (She pulls a large envelope out of her messenger bag and you see 'Yale University' written in the top left corner.)  
  
Jess: You didn't open yours yet?  
  
Rory: Nope, I wanted to wait and open it at the same time as you.  
  
Jess: Well, it looks like you will have to wait a little longer because my attention is focused on an extremely beautiful girl right now. (Jess gives his usual sarcastic grin.)  
  
Rory: Please! I really want to know whether or not we got in!!  
  
Jess: It's fun making you squirm.  
  
Rory: (The pouty face with the puppy eyes immediately finds its place on Rory's face.) Please...  
  
Jess: (Laughing at the expression) Not fair! You know that any male associated with the Danes family can't resist a Gilmore with that expression! I swear, it scares me sometimes how much you are like your mother.  
  
Rory: I will take that last remark as a compliment mister!  
  
Jess: Go ahead, I won't stop you.  
  
Rory: Please, can you go check the mail now, the anticipation is killing me!!  
  
Jess: Do you want me to build you a coffin?  
  
Rory: Stop with the sarcasm for five minutes, please! (Now Rory is whining more and is seeing that Jess will soon cave into her demands.)  
  
Jess: Fine, I'll be right back. (Jess goes to retrieve the mail and soon comes back with a stack of envelopes, one of which looks identical to the one near Rory.)  
  
Rory: So...  
  
Jess: So...  
  
Rory: I'm nervous.  
  
Jess: Let's go upstairs so the whole diner doesn't witness your insane reaction when you see that you got in. (He takes Rory's hand and envelope and the couple climbs the stairs to the apartment.)  
  
(The two are now sitting on Jess's bed and staring at the envelopes that are in their hands, nervous to see what the envelope contains.)  
  
Jess: Man, this room has a lot of memories in it, and now there will be one more to add to the list.  
  
Rory: (Smiles and appears content as she remembers all of the talks, makeout sessions, and perhaps the most important of all, the night when the two first spoke the words 'I love you' to each other and the night when Rory and Jess first had sex.) Yeah, this room does hold a lot of our memories...  
  
Jess: Alright, enough with this damn memory lane trip, let's open these things and see what school we will or will not be attending next year. (He begins to tear the letter open while Rory is taking her time.)  
  
Rory: Here it goes...  
  
(She pulls out the letter and soon you see a large smile on her face and the expression on Jess's face drops.)  
  
Rory: Oh My God! I got in! (She begins to scream, but her level of excitement soon drops when she notices the expression Jess has on his face.)  
  
Jess: (Quietly says) Damn.  
  
Rory: Oh, I am so sorry Jess. Here I am celebrating...(Jess cuts her off.)  
  
Jess: Ror-  
  
Rory: Don't worry about it Jess. It's Yale's loss that they decided to reject Jess Mariano. (Jess cuts her off again, this time his voice louder.)  
  
Jess: Ror, I... (Is cut off by Rory's ranting.)  
  
Rory: Hey, there are all of those other... (Jess cuts her off yet again.)  
  
Jess: Ror, I got in.  
  
Rory: ...colleges that we applied to. What?!? This is so great Jess! I can't believe it! We're both going to Yale! (She goes back to when she was celebrating, this time she is joined by Jess. Soon, you see the expression on Rory's face change from that of excitement to seriousness and she pulls away from Jess and sits back down on the couch.)  
  
Jess: Hey, Ror, are you okay?  
  
Rory: What? Yeah...I'm fine...(Her voice trails off and Jess sees that something is very wrong.)  
  
Jess: Rory, you know that you can't lie to me. What is it? (He is becoming more concerned about what is troubling Rory.)  
  
Rory: Jess...I can't do this...(Her eyes begin to fill with tears.)  
  
Jess: (He squats down in front of her and takes her face in his hands.) Rory, you can tell me anything. I love you and it hurts when I see you like this.  
  
Rory: (Tears are starting to fall down her cheeks.) Jess, I can't go to Yale.  
  
Jess: WHAT?!!! YOU WERE JUST JUMPING AROUND THE ROOM GOING CRAZY ABOUT GETTING ACCEPTED AND NOW YOU CAN'T GO??? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RORY??? (He is angered by what Rory just said and out of all of the emotions that he was feeling at that moment, his anger won out and expressed what was going on in his head.)  
  
Rory: (Her tears becoming more steady.) I can't go Jess.  
  
Jess: Why Rory? Talk to me Ror.  
  
Rory: There's something that you should know...  
A/N: Yeah, the rating probably doesn't have to be a PG13, but oh well. Please review and tell me any suggestions or comments you have. I have the second chapter all planned out, but I'm waiting for some reviews to post it. Later on I'll probably have JJ parts, but for now I'm focusing on the Lit. Sorry if the writing wasn't too great, but it is my first fic. 


	2. Sleepyhead and the Fan Club President

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this fic is pretty predictable so far and the writing isn't the best but I'm trying my best right now. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Puppy Love?? Chapter Two: Sleepyhead and the Fan Club President  
  
"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can pretty much change your life forever."  
  
(Rory and Jess are sitting on his bed and he is hugging her while tears continue to fall down her cheeks.)  
  
Jess: Rory, if something is wrong, you can tell me, you know that.  
  
Rory: (sniffles) I know...it's just...God, this is hard...  
  
Jess: Whatever is wrong you know that you have a large group of people that love and care about you, no matter what happens. Hell, I'm the founder and president of the 'We Love Rory Gilmore' fan club.  
  
Rory: (chuckles at the comment) Jess, I...I just want you to know something before I tell you what is causing me to be like this.  
  
Jess: (Looks at Rory thoughtfully) Ror, you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you.  
  
Rory: I just need you to know how much I love you and appreciate you.  
  
Jess: I love you too Rory. I couldn't stop loving you if the fate of the world depended on it.  
  
Rory: (Smiles at the comment and hugs Jess tightly.) Alright...this is so hard for me to say...  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Rory is lying down on Jess's bed fast asleep in his arms and you see that his room is a mess with clothes thrown all over the place. Jess kisses her forehead lightly and she begins to wake up.  
  
Jess: Hey sleepyhead.  
  
Rory: Mmm...hi.  
  
Jess: I hate to say this right now, but you should be getting up unless you want Luke to see us. We both know that if that happened there would most likely be a murder in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Well besides a murder, there would be one extremely upset girl who would be forced to live without her boyfriend, who she loves very much by the way, and she would see his killer everyday because of her coffee addiction. (Rory and Jess smile affectionately at one another.)  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) You mean that you wouldn't turn Luke in?  
  
Rory: Well, he is my main source of coffee and on my scale of important things, coffee kicks your ass! (Jess feigns hurt at the last comment.)  
  
Jess: Fine, if that is how you think, then today will never be repeated.  
  
Rory: (Puppy dog face appears.) You know I love you, but Luke's coffee is my life support.  
  
Jess: Damn that face you have. I swear, you're a CIA agent who enjoys playing with the emotions of teenage guys.  
  
Rory and Jess soon got out of bed and acted as though nothing happened when Luke returned home. Since there was no murder, Rory didn't have to choose between Jess and coffee. Much to the pleasure of Rory and Jess, they were able to repeat the events of that day on more than one occasion.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Rory: (Her voice is weak from all of the emotions that she is experiencing.) Well, remember that conversation we had a little while back...after...you know...  
  
Jess: (His expression shows how puzzled he is.) Rory, we have a lot of conversations so I need a little more information to go on here.  
  
Rory: Remember when we talked about the future and what we were hoping would happen...  
  
Jess: Alright, now I got it.  
  
Rory: (Her voice still weak.) Well, those plans...are, um, well they are...they aren't going to happen...in the order that we talked about.  
  
Jess: What do you mean? Graduate high school. Go to college. Graduate college. Get married. Get jobs. Have kids...(His voice trails off at the last thing that he says and Rory's head drops and her tears are back.)  
  
Rory: (Through her sobs.) That plan...has changed...  
  
Jess: (After thinking for less than a minute, you see a huge smile appear on Jess's face. His voice expresses his happiness at what he believes Rory is trying to tell him. He takes Rory's face in his hands and wipes her tears away.) Rory, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are we...um...are you...  
  
Rory: (Staring into his eyes and calming down when she notices how he feels about the situtation.) Yeah. I am.  
  
Jess: (Large smile is now on his face.) Do you know how great this is?!! I mean, sure it doesn't go with 'our plan' but this is amazing Rory! I love you so much Ror!  
  
Rory: (She is still crying, but now they are tears of joy.) I love too Jess. I am so scared though. I had so much trouble telling you, how am I going to tell everyone else? I mean, this is great, but I'm so scared.  
  
Jess: Listen, Rory, I understand how this scares you, but I will stay by your side no matter what happens. As for telling everyone else, I will be right by your side to help you out. You have nothing to be afraid of. All that I want you to know is that I love you and will be here for you.  
  
Rory: I love you too. Thank you for saying all of that. It really helps.  
  
Jess: Don't worry about anything. (Hugs Rory tightly and they kiss. The kiss is filled with passion and emotion, mainly the feelings that have been brought upon by Rory's news.)  
  
Rory: (Pulls away from Jess.) One problem...how are we going to tell my mom and Luke? I mean I don't want this child to lose their father because Luke killed you. (Smiles at the second comment.)  
  
Jess: If I know Luke, which I should after all of these years, he will either be mad for a few minutes and then accept it or he will be quiet and accept it. Both of those scenarios have great results and me still living, which is always a plus. (Smiles at Rory.)  
  
Rory: Thank you so much for being this supportive and not freaking out.  
  
Jess: Don't worry about it Rory. Besides, I'm pretty much the reason that this is happening, unless you have something to tell me.  
  
Rory: (Laughs at the statement.) Oh, yeah, it'll be the next virgin birth. This little thing in me will be the next Jesus. (A/N: Sorry if that offends anyone, but when it comes to religion and stuff like that, I'm pretty much a dumbass. If you get mad, make a Jew joke and then we will be even.)  
  
Jess: Now that is a somewhat disturbing and scary thought.  
  
Jess and Rory hug some more and they begin to get up to begin the extremely emotional task of telling people their news.  
A/N: Sorry for all of this fluff and for being so predictable. I tried to put some funny things in there, but they are all pretty crappy in my opinion, sorry. If the religion comment upsets you, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist that. If you think that someone sounds out of character or something like that, all I can use for an explanation is that this is an AU, otherwise you will just have to complain about Jess being too mushy or something. Please review and send suggestions of how Luke and Lorelai should react, because that is kinda bugging me since I don't know how describe their reaction. Well, I'll post ASAP, but remember, reviews and suggestions do help!!! 


	3. Clones, Tears, and Punches

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I would have tried to update sooner but school is evil and I was busy with studying and attempting to learn chemistry. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments.  
  
Puppy Love??  
  
Chapter Three: Clones, Tears, and Punches  
  
Rory has told Jess about her pregnancy and now they are preparing themselves for telling Lorelai and Luke. By the time they were done thinking about the situation and all of the things that were going through their minds, it was about six in the evening. Caesar was covering the diner with the assistance of Kirk, who had found yet another job around Stars Hollow, since Luke and Jess were not working that night.  
  
Rory and Jess slowly made their way down the stairs from the apartment, hand in hand, and thinking about what they were about to tell Lorelai and Luke.  
  
Jess: (While they are walking through Stars Hollow.) Are you sure that you are ready to do this?  
  
Rory: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Jess: (Pulls her in tightly with the arm that was once holding her hand.) Don't worry, we can do this and they will be supportive, even if it takes a little time for them to get used to the idea.  
  
Rory: How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better? (Looks up at him and gives him a smile showing her appreciation.)  
  
Jess: It's a gift. But it's not quite as good as a gift as you and the little guy or girl that we'll get to meet in a few months.  
  
Rory: I still can't believe that all of this is happening. I mean I always thought that it would, but I'm just so surprised.  
  
Jess: This is a great thing and don't worry about how people react when they find out, okay? (Kisses her on the top of her head.)  
  
Rory: Thank you so much for being so supportive and great about this whole thing.  
  
Jess: You don't have to thank me Ror...I love you and will always be there for you.  
  
The couple is now on the edge of the Gilmore yard and they pause before they continue toward the house.  
  
Jess: (Gives Rory's hand a reassuring squeeze.) You ready?  
  
Rory: (Exhales loudly.) The sooner we do this, the better that it will be. Let's go  
  
They walk into the house.  
  
Rory: Mom? Where are you?  
  
She hears muffled voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
Rory: MOM?!! LUKE?!!  
  
Luke and Lorelai have been caught by Rory and Jess. The two were in the kitchen kissing when the Rory and Jess entered the house and didn't pull away from each other in time. Jess starts laughing when he sees what had been going on.  
  
Jess: It's about damn time the two of you got together. Now we don't have to witness your constant flirting at the diner.  
  
Luke looks embarrassed and starts to play with his hat and has his eyes glued on the floor.  
  
Lorelai: Hey...um, how are you two? (Blushing from what just happened.)  
  
Rory: You got some explaining to do! (Think Ricky Ricardo from 'I Love Lucy' and then picture Rory trying to imitate him.)  
  
Lorelai: Me. Luke. Kissing. You. Jess. Caught. The End.  
  
Rory: I don't think so. You need to form full sentences, not just act like monosyllabic woman who has learned a lot from her monosyllabic boyfriend or whatever the hell you two are.  
  
Lorelai: (Looks at Luke and then sits and the kitchen table. Everyone else then takes a seat around the table.) Well, for a little while now, Luke and I have been um, seeing each other. But we wanted to hide it since we do live in Stars Hollow and they would analyze everything we did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't and I understand if you are mad at me for not saying anything.  
  
Rory: I'm not mad, but it's just I wish I found out a different way. It's not exactly the greatest way to find out that your mom is with someone that you see everyday.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you for understanding this and being so calm.  
  
Rory: No problem. (Smiles and hugs her mom.)  
  
The four are now sitting around the table unsure of what to do next. Jess looks at Rory and you can tell that he knows what she is thinking about.  
  
Jess: Well, now that we went over all of that and sat in uncomfortable silence...  
  
Rory: We, um...well Jess and I...  
  
Jess: We have something to tell you guys. (Looks over to Rory and grabs her hand. He sees in her eyes that she won't be able to tell them.)  
  
Luke and Lorelai and staring at the two and wondering what is going on.  
  
Jess: Gosh, I don't really know how to say this...Know I understand how you felt before. (Looking at Rory.) Let's just put it this way...pretty soon Lorelai, someone will be calling you their grandma.  
  
Lorelai and Luke stare at the two with complete shock.  
  
Lorelai: (The shock soon disappears from her face and is replaced by a huge smile.) OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO GREAT!  
  
Rory: You're okay with this?  
  
Lorelai: Of course I am and I know how crappy it can feel to be a pregnant teen with a parent that hates them. This is great sweets. (She gives Rory a huge hug and you see the relieved expression on Rory' face.)  
  
Luke is still sitting in silence. Jess is worried if he is going to be dead in a couple minutes.  
  
Jess: (Warily asks.) Uncle Luke? You okay?  
  
Luke: (Shakes his head and returns to reality.) Wha-Yeah, I'm fine. Wow. This is a big surprise. It's great, but I'm just kinda shocked that this is happening.  
  
Jess: So, do I get to keep all of my limbs??  
  
Everyone laughs at that statement and the tension and awkwardness is gone as they laugh at Jess's statement.  
  
Rory: Mom, how are we going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about this? (Yawns as she finishes the statement.)  
  
Lorelai: I'll be honest with you, it will not be easy. They will most likely tear us apart, but they will most likely accept it in time. The beginning might be rough, but I think that they'll end up supporting this.  
  
Rory: (Smiles at her mom.) Well, today has been a long day for everyone, and I am beat, so I'm going to go to bed.  
  
After about an hour of sitting quietly in the living room, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke are still talking about the day's events, including Yale.  
  
Jess: I don't want to think about Yale right now. That is the last thing on my mind right now. Look, I want to ask you two something, but you have to promise not to say anything to Rory.  
  
Luke and Lorelai nod their heads in understanding.  
  
Jess: I have been thinking about doing this later, like when we graduated, but with the baby and all I just thought it would be appropriate if I did this sooner. I know this will sound really corny, but I want to know if you would be okay with me asking Rory to marry me.  
  
Lorelai: (Starts to laugh.) Jess "Corny, cheesy, old-fashioned" Mariano, I give you permission. Whoa. I never would have thought that someone would ask my permission to marry Rory.  
  
Luke: Who are you and what have you done to my sarcastic nephew?  
  
The three laugh at Luke's comment.  
  
Jess: Thank you so much for being so understanding. I know that Rory has been really worried about how you guys would react.  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry about it, but if you heard my daughter or grandkid, your body will be in so many pieces...  
  
Jess: Don't start planning my murder yet. I do not intend on hurting either one of them. I love Rory with all of my heart and I will love our kid just as much.  
  
Luke: (Laughs.) I swear, this has to be a 'Twilight Zone' episode of something.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you're like a clone of the real Jess like in 'Alias' and you are secretly planning to kill Taylor or something.  
  
Luke: (Mumbles, but loud enough for Jess and Lorelai to hear.) I wish..  
  
The three laugh at the thought.  
  
(It's the next day and Jess, Rory, and Lorelai are walking to Luke's for breakfast. Jess ended up staying over that night since he ended up falling asleep on the couch. The three are talking about what happened the previous day when Babette overhears their conversation.)  
  
Babette: Rory, doll!! Did I just hear right? Are you really pregnant?  
  
The three are all mad at themselves for letting Babette, one of the queens of the Gossip Chain, overhear them talking about the baby.  
  
Rory: Yeah, it's true.  
  
Babette: Oh sugar, this is wonderful!! (Gives Rory a big hug.) I need to go call Patty. (She quickly goes back to her house.)  
  
The three stop at the edge of the yard.  
  
Jess: Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a really long day?  
  
Rory: By the time we get to Luke's the whole town will know.  
  
Lorelai: This really sucks. You can't keep anything a secret in Stars Hollow. Damn Babette and superhuman gossip abilities.  
  
They begin the walk to Luke's and as they get closer, people start to look at them and whisper to one another.  
  
Rory: Ugh, it's already starting.  
  
Lorelai: This is going to be a long couple of months.  
  
They enter the diner and soon after, Miss Patty walks in.  
  
Miss Patty: Rory, hun, congratulations! This is wonderful news. (She hugs Rory.) (She then looks over to Jess.) Well, it looks like I'll have to try to keep my eyes off of you now.  
  
Jess shudders at what he just heard while Lorelai and Rory laugh. Miss Patty exits and Dean enters. While they were in the end of their junior year of high school, Rory and Jess broke up for a period of time (couple of months...wanted to give the whole 'let's be friends thing' a try) but then got back together (obviously). During that time, Rory went out with Dean for a couple of weeks, but he was unable to get over her and hoped that Jess and Rory would break up again.  
  
Dean: Is it true?  
  
Rory: Hi. Dean...  
  
Dean: Answer me. Is it true? (Anger and jealousy are now apparent in his tone of voice.)  
  
Rory: Um...well...  
  
Dean: I should have known that something like this would happen. I can't believe that I ever had feelings for a little slut like you.  
  
Jess stands up immediately when he hears this and punches Dean in the face. Luke who was nearby when everything happened came over and with the assistance of Jess literally throws Dean out of the diner. (Sorry to all of you Dean fans out there, but I really wanted that to happen. You know, make Jess and Luke look like heroes for the Gilmore Girls.)  
  
Jess: (Shouting to Dean who is trying to get up.) Stay the hell away from her and don't ever say anything to her like that again!! If you do anything more to hurt her you will regret it!  
  
Jess storms back into the diner and sees Lorelai comforting Rory, who is upset over what had just happened.  
  
Jess: I am so sorry that he said that to you. He has no idea what he is talking about. (He sits next to Rory and tries to comfort her.)  
  
Rory: It's just that this is all so much and it's hard to deal with everything that is going on right now.  
  
Jess: I know, but remember you aren't going through this on your own.  
  
As Jess is comforting Rory, Lorelai is seeing even more of the emotional side of Jess that is rarely exposed to anyone, except for Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (To Jess) Thank you for being so great about this and for doing what you did to Dean. I can't believe I actually liked that jerk. Erg!!! There is only one thing that can help this situation...(She gets up and walks to the counter where Luke is putting money in the register.)  
  
Lorelai: Hey, thanks for doing that. I never would have thought that I would see someone actually get thrown out of a diner.  
  
Luke: He had no right to do what he did. He was stuck on the idea that he and Rory would get back together and was overcome by jealousy, that...stupid...bagboy...  
  
Lorelai: (She interrupts his tangent by kissing him. Everyone in the diner is shocked and the Gossip Chain is working even harder now that they can add Luke and Lorelai being an item to the list of things to talk about.) I think our secret's out...  
  
Luke: Yeah...  
  
After spending a large portion of the day in the diner, the four are getting ready for dinner with the grandparents. Since Rory and Lorelai had missed the previous night, they said that they would come on Saturday night instead. Since they decided that they were going to share all of their news that night, Jess and Luke were accompanying the girls.  
  
Lorelai: You guys ready to do this?  
  
Rory: Scared to death.  
  
Jess: I second that.  
  
Luke: Same here.  
  
Lorelai: Hell on Earth, here we come.  
  
The four leave the driveway and being the ride to the elder Gilmore house. When they arrive, the four are hesitant to leave the car.  
  
Lorelai: I say we leave the car running in case we have to make a quick getaway.  
  
Rory: I fully support that idea.  
  
Luke: The longer we wait, the harder it will get.  
  
Jess: Why do I feel like I'm walking into the Spanish Inquisition??  
  
Rory and Lorelai: You are.  
  
Jess: (Sarcastically.) Alright, as long you warned me.  
  
Now the four are standing outside the door, all are hesitant to ring the doorbell.  
  
Rory: Is it too late to go back?  
  
Luke rings the doorbell since he is tired of waiting.  
  
Lorelai: Now it is.  
  
The door opens and Emily greets them.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, Rory, it's so good to see you. Luke, Jess, it has been a while since we have seen you. Come in, come in.  
  
Lorelai: (Mutters under her breathe so that only Rory can hear her.) Just remember, you can do this.  
  
Rory: (Quietly responds.) I love you mom.  
  
They are now seated in the living room and are joined by Richard.  
  
Emily: So, how have you four been?  
  
Rory: Well, Jess and I got our acceptance letters from Yale yesterday.  
  
Emily: That is wonderful news! I am proud of two.  
  
Richard: This is absolutely splendid. I do believe this calls for a celebration.  
  
Rory: (You can tell how nervous she is.) Well, there is more that Jess and I have to tell you...(Jess takes her hand.) You see, we um...well...  
  
Emily: What is it dear??  
  
Rory begins to cry and when this happens Lorelai's eyes begin to tear and she remembers when she had to tell her parents about her being pregnant and how hard it was to do so. As the memories come back to her, she begins to cry, which doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. Emily and Richard are puzzled and wonder what would make the two girls cry.  
  
Jess: What Rory is trying to tell you Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore is that...  
  
Rory: Jess, let me tell them...What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant.  
  
Emily and Richard are shocked at the news. Jess comforts Rory as she begins to cry even harder and Luke does the same for Lorelai.  
  
Emily: Oh, my. This is quite a shock. Lorelai, you set a wonderful example for your daughter and look at what has happened. Now she can't go to Yale. Her life is ruined. I hope that you are happy with yourself.  
  
She leaves the room and leaves Richard still sitting there in shock. Rory and Lorelai have tears steadily coming down their face now and the two guys are trying their best to comfort them.  
  
Richard: I hope that you will accept my apology for what she said. Rory and Jess, this is great news, but it is just a big shock and it is hard for Emily to handle. I think it would be best if the four of you left. I'll talk to Emily about this. I want you all to know that I think this is a great thing that is happening.  
  
Rory: (Between her sobs.) Thank you Grandpa. That really means a lot to me.  
  
Richard: You don't need to thank me Rory. I love you and will you support you in whatever happens to you.  
  
Lorelai: (She has calmed down a little bit.) Thank you for saying that dad. It is really nice to have your support in this. I know that in time, mom will accept this.  
  
Richard: You're welcome Lorelai. I think that it would be best if you left now. We can continue this next week.  
  
The four leave and Rory is still having a hard time dealing with how Emily reacted to the news.  
  
Rory: I just can't believe that she said all of that and blamed mom for this happening.  
  
Jess: I am so sorry that she reacted that way. But look on the bright side, your grandfather is very supportive of what is going on and you still have me, Luke, Lorelai, and all of Stars Hollow behind you.  
  
Rory: (Smiles when she hears that.) Thank you for being so calm and always knowing what to say.  
  
Jess: Don't worry about anything Ror. I love you.  
  
Rory: I love you too. I just thought of something.  
  
Jess: What is it?  
  
Rory: What are we going to tell the people at Chilton?  
A/N: Well, this was a long chapter, but I couldn't stop writing. The way I included L/L was kinda crappy but it was all that I could think of. I know the whole Dean situation was pretty dumb, but I really wanted to have a part where Jess punched him or something so that was what I came up with. Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! Even if you just say that you liked or hated it, just please tell me what you think. I'll try to write the next chapter soon, but chemistry class in addition to all of my other ones is really cutting down on my writing time. 


	4. Humpty Dumpty, Smart Pills, and Lost Mea...

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I gave up on chemistry so the battle between this fic and studying has gone to the story. I would like more reviews but I know what it's like to have a story you rele like so I'm updating. Yeah, that was all crap that no one rele cares about, but I'm in the mood to babble :p. PLEASE REVIEW!! I like seeing the little review alert in my mailbox :).  
  
Puppy Love??  
  
Chapter Four: Humpty Dumpty, Smart Pills, and Lost Meals  
It's the day after the wonderful night at the elder Gilmore's and Rory, Lorelai, Jess, and Luke are in the kitchen area of the apartment talking about what to do with Chilton and Yale, among other things. Lorelai is having a hard time keeping the information about Jess wanting to propose to Rory to herself.  
  
Lorelai: (Breaks the uncomfortable silence that has taken over the group.) Hey, this is a crazy idea, but how about we don't say anything?  
  
Rory: How do you expect that plan to work? It sounds too simple.  
  
Lorelai: Hear me out...I mean it's April (A/N: I don't know if that is when people get their college acceptance letters, but it's an AU, so just go with me here.) and you two are graduating in the middle of June, so you really don't have to worry about anything.  
  
Rory: (Shocked at how simple the solution is.) Wow, I can't believe you actually thought of a decent plan.  
  
Lorelai: (Feigns hurt.) Oh sweet daughter of mine, where do you think you got your brains from?  
  
Everyone laughs at that comment.  
  
Rory: I was switched at birth...that's the only logical explanation that I have been able to come up with.  
  
Once again, laughter fills the room.  
  
Lorelai: So, you just happen to have the same coffee addiction as me, but you aren't mine?? Not fair! Is it too late to give you back? (Says that all with a straight face, but you can see her trying to hide her laughter.)  
  
Rory: It looks like you're stuck with me.  
  
Lorelai: Good, because I got to like you a little of the years.  
  
Rory: All right, now that that's over...(Laughs thinking about what just happened between her and her mother.)  
  
Jess: (Finally adding something to the conversation.) Lorelai, good plan, but there's one thing you are forgetting about...  
  
Lorelai: Damn, I knew that it was too good to be true.  
  
Jess: What is Rory going to do about gym class?  
  
The four fall back into silence since they are now forced to come up with another option.  
  
Luke: I know that you probably won't have a problem with this Lorelai, but would it be okay if you had a doctor say that she couldn't participate for the rest of the year? I mean you could say that she hurt her knee or something, if you don't want to give the real reason.  
  
Lorelai: Whoa, silent flannel boy has a good idea there. What do you think sweets?  
  
Rory: (Grimaces) Ouch, my knee.  
  
The four laugh at Rory's 'wonderful' acting skills.  
  
Rory: We need to get that note a.s.a.p. because I have gym tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: I'll have Dr. Sugarman write us one. She'll understand why she has to fib a little.  
  
Rory: Wow. This whole Chilton issue was resolved pretty easily. Now for the harder one...Yale.  
  
Lorelai: Actually, I think I have a solution for that.  
  
Jess: Whoa, someone's been using their brain lately.  
  
Luke: Jess-  
  
Jess: (Looks innocent.) What, you were saying that you missed my sarcasm.  
  
Lorelai: Welcome back sarcastic diner boy. Now, back to my idea, which is the result of staying up and thinking last night, which hurt poor Brainy a lot...  
  
Luke: What is it already?  
  
Lorelai: Calm down. Think of your flannel collection of something. Since you two were already accepted, why don't we just push your enrollment back a year? If you want, you could live at home, or nearby, and commute and I could watch the baby while you are at classes. (A/N: I remember seeing in someone's fic that they had Rory push back her college enrollment a year, but I can't remember which fic to give proper credit. If you know who it is tell me because I feel bad about not knowing which story or author to credit. To avoid getting into trouble, that was originally someone else's idea and it was the only thing that I could think of to include.)  
  
Rory: Where are you getting all of this good ideas from? It's kinda freaky...are we in the Twilight Zone or something?  
  
Jess: (Chuckles.) I have to agree. Did someone put something in your coffee? (Looks at Luke.)  
  
Luke: Ha ha. Very funny.  
  
Lorelai: Rory gave me one of her smart pills yesterday...hehe...it hasn't worn off...  
  
They laugh at Lorelai's response.  
  
Luke: Well, I should get back to work. I'm gonna go give Caesar the rest of the day off since he has been working so much lately.  
  
Lorelai: (Jumps up and is excited.) I'll help!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: (Pouts) Please?  
  
Jess: (whispers to Rory) Watch him crack.  
  
Rory: (whispers back) Just like Humpty-Dumpty!  
  
The two chuckle at the thought of Luke being Humpty-Dumpty. (Picture an egg in flannel and try no to laugh! See, it's hard!)  
  
Lorelai: (Continuing to pout and whine.) Please, Lukey...  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Fine no more kisses for a loooong time. (She knew she got him with that one.)  
  
Luke: (Rolls his eyes.) Fine, just don't bug the customers.  
  
Lorelai: (Jumps up and down and hugs Luke.) Yay!  
  
Jess: (under his breath, but loud enough to hear) Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall...Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...(A/N: is that even how it goes? Hehe)  
  
Rory: (playfully slaps his arm) Jess!  
  
Jess: So, what do you want to do now?  
  
Rory: Anything that will keep the thought of Luke as an egg out of my mind.  
  
Jess: (laughs) How about...we go to the bridge?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
Jess: All right, go downstairs and I'll be down in two minutes.  
  
Rory: (Gives him a quick kiss.) Don't be long.  
  
When Jess is sure that Rory is downstairs, he goes to his side of the apartment and starts to go through one of his drawers. You see him pull out a letter and a small box. Before leaving, he grabs his very worn copy of 'Olive Twist'.  
  
Lorelai: (Sees Rory come down the stairs.) Long time no see.  
  
Rory: Ha ha. Hey, Luke, can I take a danish?  
  
Luke: (Calls from the other side of the room.) Uh, yeah, sure.  
  
Rory: Yum!  
  
Lorelai: Lukey, can I have a danish too?  
  
Luke: (Starts to walk back toward the counter.) No!  
  
Lorelai: (whines) Not fair! Why does Rory get to have one?  
  
Luke: Because...  
  
Rory: (Smiles.) Hehe. I'm special.  
  
Luke: Yeah, is that a good enough reason for you?  
  
Lorelai: (pouts.) No.  
  
Luke: Ugh, fine, when you have a heart attack, don't blame me.  
  
Lorelai: Yay! Oooh danish....(A/N: Think Homer Simpson drooling over a doughnut.)  
  
Jess: (Now down from the apartment. He sneeks up behind Rory and wraps his arms protectively around her stomach.) Hey, ready to go?  
  
Rory. (Takes another bite of her danish.) Yup.  
  
The two exit.  
  
Rory: (calls over her shoulder.) Don't forget the note mom!  
  
Lorelai: I won't.  
  
Luke: You should probably go now while you still remember.  
  
Lorelai: Good idea, and I'll let that comment about my memory, or lack thereof, slide this time.  
  
Luke and Lorelai share a brief kiss at the counter and she leaves.  
  
Lorelai: (Now at Dr. Sugarman's.) Hello, I need to talk to Dr. Sugarman for a couple of minutes. This is about my daughter, Rory.  
  
Receptionist: You can go into her office now.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Lorelai knocks on the office door.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: Lorelai, come in.  
  
(Dr. Sugarman and her husband are the town doctors and know everyone and everything.)  
  
Lorelai: Hello.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: Let me guess, this is about the wonderful news that I heard about Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. We need to ask you to do us a favor.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: Well, would you be able to write a note to excuse Rory from gym class for the remainder of the school year, but we don't want you to say the real reason why.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: I understand. I shouldn't do this, but since I have known you two girls for quite some time I will.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you so much for doing this.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: No problem. Now, do you have any suggestions for what I should say is wrong with her, or will you be alright with whatever I say?  
  
Lorelai: Anything is fine as long as it will be easy for her to pull off.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: How about a mild case of bersitis? It will mean that she is having problems with one of her shoulders, and considering that Rory won't be lifting heavy things for a little while, this will be easy to pull off. (A/N: I hope I got that right because I remembered one of my friends had bersitis two years ago.)  
  
Lorelai: Sounds perfect.  
  
Dr. Sugarman: (Writes out the note for Chilton.) Here you go. Give my best to Rory and Jess.  
  
Lorelai: (Smiles.) Thank you so much for doing this.  
  
Now, cut to the bridge where Rory and Jess are sitting and look out at the water. She looks content and you can see that Jess is slightly nervous.  
  
Jess: (Mentally thinks) Why am I nervous? We planned on doing this later, but why wait? I lover her and she loves me. That's all that matters. Get yourself together Mariano, you can do this. (Pulls the letter out of his pocket.) Here, Rory, I want you to read this.  
  
Rory: (Curiously looks at Jess.) What is it?  
  
Jess: Just read it please.  
  
Rory begins to read and then you hear Jess's voice. (Hooray for cheesy voice-overs.)  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
First and foremost, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and that I will always be here for you and our child when he or she is born. Ever since the day that I first came to Stars Hollow, you have been my best friend. I love thinking about all of the times that we have shared together over the years.  
  
I will always treasure the countless hours that we spend reading together or just sitting together on the bridge, which we are most likely doing while you are reading this.  
  
Rory, you are my soulmate. Moving to Stars Hollow was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, since it brought you into my life. Sometimes I scare myself with how much I love you and what I would do to protect you from harm.  
  
You complete me in so many different ways. You are able to provide stability to my life and have always been there for me. Your presence in my life has been the one constant thing that I could rely upon year after year, struggle after struggle, fight after fight.  
  
You have no idea how grateful I am to have you be such a large part of my life and I would like to make you an even larger part of it if you will let me.  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are the love of my life and I will never leave your side. You help me to be a better person and I love being able to turn to you whenever I need someone. Rory, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth by allowing me to have the pleasure to call myself your husband?  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Jess  
  
Rory is crying and by the time that she finishes reading the letter Jess has the small box opened and you see the ring that he purchased. She looks up and looks Jess directly in the eyes.  
  
Rory: (Through her tears.) Yes!  
  
Jess: (Slides the ring on her finger.) I love you Rory.  
  
Rory: I love you so much Jess.  
  
The two kiss and spend more time on the bridge and watch the sun set.  
  
Jess: We should probably get back since we have school tomorrow.  
  
He sees that Rory has fallen asleep. Since he does now want to wake her, Jess gets their stuff together and then picks Rory up and begins to carry her home. People give them odd looks as Jess carries Rory through the streets of Stars Hollow, but those who see that Rory is asleep nod in understanding as they pass. Then, Dean approaches Jess. (A/N: I can't resist this!)  
  
Dean: (Voice displays anger.) What did you do to her you jerk?  
  
Jess: (Says quietly and calmly.) Dean, calm down and can we continue this later when I am not carrying a sleeping Rory?  
  
Dean: (Shouts.) NO! We are going to talk about this now! Why the hell did you have to do that to her?  
  
Jess: (Still calm, but begins to shift from Rory's weight.) Dean, I didn't do this on purpose but I am glad that it happened. Now, would you please leave me alone so I can get Rory home?  
  
Dean: (Walks closer to Jess and has a threatening expression on his face.) You know damn well that this isn't done. I am not leaving until we have this settled.  
  
Jess puts Rory down on a nearby bench and for once is glad that Taylor has an obsession with having benches all along the streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: (Still in a calm manner.) Dean, you need to get over this. I understand that you and Rory were together and everything but newsflash, she is over you and does not want to go back to you.  
  
Dean: (Punches Jess and then storms off.)  
  
Jess: (Mumbles under his breath) Jealous ass hole.  
  
Jess then goes back to Rory is now sleeping on the bench and picks her up again and continues to the walk to the Gilmore house. When he reaches the front door he realizes that he will have trouble opening it, so he kicks it. Lorelai is inside in the living room and is scared when she hears the noise. She warily walks over to the window and sees that Jess is standing by the door with Rory in his arms. She then rushes over the door to let him in.  
  
Lorelai: Is she okay? What happened?  
  
Jess: She's fine, she just fell asleep. Now can I go in before I drop her?  
  
Lorelai moves away and follows Jess to Rory's room. She stands by the door as he puts her into her bed and kisses her goodnight.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you for doing this and being so good about everything.  
  
Jess: You don't have to thank me.  
  
Lorelai: (With an anxious look on her face.) Did you do it? Are you going to be my son in law soon?  
  
Jess: (Smiles.) Looks like you're stuck with me.  
  
Lorelai: (Smiles and surprises Jess by hugging him.) Just don't call me mom.  
  
Jess: (Chuckles.) Deal.  
  
She walks him to the door.  
  
Lorelai: Well, see you tomorrow.  
  
Jess: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Have the coffee ready.  
  
Jess: Yup.  
  
Lorelai: Night Jess.  
  
Jess: Night...mom.  
  
Lorelai: I heard that!  
  
It is now the next day and Rory told Lorelai about everything that happened the previous morning during the morning. Now, Lorelai and Rory are walking into the diner.  
  
Lorelai: You have the note right?  
  
Rory: Yup it is in my backpack.  
  
Lorelai: Good.  
  
Jess comes down the stairs in his uniform and greets Rory with a kiss.  
  
Jess: Hey. Ready for another week of hell?  
  
Rory: (Sarcastically) I can't wait.  
  
Jess chuckles at Rory's 'enthusiasm'.  
  
Rory: Well, we should get going unless you feel like missing the bus.  
  
Jess: Fine. You ready?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
The two say their goodbyes and leave the diner and get into Jess's car. Next, you see them arriving at Chilton.  
  
Jess: You ready?  
  
Rory: (You can tell that she is nervous.) I think so.  
  
Jess: (Points at her left hand.) Are you going to give a creative story behind why that ring is there?  
  
Rory: (Looks at the ring and then to Jess.) Nope. I'll tell the truth.  
  
The two kiss and walk into Chilton. They see Tristan in the hall and he walks over to them. (IN my AU, Tristan still calls Rory 'Mary' but he never went to military school. The three are friends.)  
  
Tristan: Hey Mary. Jess.  
  
Jess: (Sarcastically.) Look Rory! It's the great and powerful Oz!  
  
Tristan: Haha. Very funny Mariano. So did you two have as boring a weekend as me?  
  
Rory: I don't think that our weekend could have been any less eventful.  
  
Jess looks at Rory when she says that and gives her right hand a squeeze.  
  
Tristan: Oh really? So what was Chilton's favorite couple doing this weekend? (Winks at the two.)  
  
Rory: Well..we..um...(she lifts her left hand)  
  
Tristan: Whoa. Congrats you two.  
  
Rory: (Smiles.) Thanks.  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: If you don't mind my asking, but why?  
  
Jess: (Looks at Rory.) I'll handle this one...Well, I love Rory, she loves me, and it was going to happen eventually so I figured, 'why wait' so I asked her yesterday.  
  
Tristan: I can't believe it, two of my closest friends are getting married.  
  
Paris: (Walks over to the group.) Who's getting married?  
  
Rory: Hey Paris. Jess and I are. (Holds up her left hand.)  
  
Paris: (She hugs Rory.) Congratulations! (She is as enthusiastic as Paris can be.)  
  
Rory: Thank you Paris.  
  
The four talk briefly and then you see Rory's expression fall. She lets go of Jess's hand and runs to the nearby bathroom. The two guys ignore the fact that they are in the girl's bathroom and they follow her, with Paris at their heels. Paris and Tristan are wondering what is going on and Jess goes to Rory's side just as she loses her breakfast. Rory gets up and Paris and Tristan continue to stare curiously at their friends, wondering what is going on.  
  
Paris: (Sounds concerned.) Rory, are you all right?  
  
Jess: (Answers for Rory who is at the sink splashing water on her face.) She's fine. Don't worry about anything.  
  
Paris: She just threw up. Something is going on.  
  
You then see a look on Tristan's face that demonstrates that he just figured out what is going on.  
  
Tristan: (Quietly asks) She's pregnant, isn't she?  
  
Rory: You guys have to promise not to say anything to anyone. We weren't going to tell the school about it since we graduate soon.  
  
Paris and Tristan nod in understanding.  
  
Rory: Thank you. We just really don't want this to be all over school.  
  
Tristan: I understand. I guess that explains the sudden engagement.  
  
Jess: It is part of it, but I was planning on doing it after we graduated anyway.  
  
Paris: (She snaps back to reality.) IF you need help with anything you guys, I'll be here for you two. You know, if you ever need someone to cover for you or get assignments or something.  
  
Rory: (Hugs Paris.) Thank you.  
  
Tristan: Well, I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but we should get to class and somehow cover up the fact that Jess and I are in the girl's room.  
  
Paris pokes her head out of the door and signals for the guys to leave the room. They quickly pass through the door and move to the other side of the hall. Rory soon appears and the group move to their first period class.  
  
The four meet up at their usual table for lunch. Jess kisses Rory hello. They are then joined by Paris and Tristan who are walking hand in hand to the table. (A/N: Hehe, I decided to have them be together, I should have included it before, but oh well.)  
  
Paris: Hey you guys.  
  
Rory: (Smiles at Paris and Tristan who are now sitting across from her and Jess.) Hey. Oh, Paris, I have my article for The Franklin.  
  
Paris: (Reaches across the table and takes the article from Rory.) Thanks.  
  
The four spend the rest of the period talking, mainly about Rory and Jess, and the time quickly passes and they begin their afternoon of classes. The two girls start to walk toward their English class when Rory gets sick again. Luckily, she is near a bathroom and doesn't draw attention to herself.  
  
Rory: (Moans after she is done saying goodbye to her lunch.) Ugh, this really sucks.  
  
Paris: Sorry. I bet you wish that Jess got stuck with something.  
  
Rory: (Laughs at the idea.) Yeah! Why do I have to go through everything?  
  
The two laugh briefly but soon leave so they make it to class on time. The rest of the afternoon is uneventful and then it is last period, gym class. Rory grabs the note from her bag and walks over to her gym teacher and she sees Jess talking to him.  
  
Rory: Hi Mr. Johnson. I need to give this to you.  
  
He takes the note from Rory, reads it over, places it on his desk, and then speaks to Rory.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Well Rory, it looks like you will be able to use this period as a study period from now on. All I ask is that you write one brief report on one of the sports that we covered over the year. Just include the basic rules and how to play, things like that. That will make up for your absence from class.  
  
Rory: No problem.  
  
Mr. Johnson: (Turns to Jess.) Now, as for you Jess, you really need to make sure that you remember to bring your gym clothes to school. Today I will let it slide and you can accompany Rory this period. Just don't make this a habit. (He knows that Rory and Jess are a couple.)  
  
Jess: No problem. See you tomorrow.  
  
Mr. Johnson: Bye you two. And congratulations.  
  
They stop dead in their tracks and turn around.  
  
Rory: Wha-what did you just say?  
  
Mr. Johnson: Congratulations.  
  
Jess: What are you talking about? (He and Rory are both nervous and afraid of what they might hear.)  
  
Mr. Johnson: Did you two really think that I wouldn't notice the ring that is on Ms. Gilmore's left ring finger?  
  
Rory: Oh, right, that...  
  
Jess: Thanks Mr. Johnson.  
  
Mr. Johnson: No problem. And this little note explains why.  
  
Now the two are frozen like a deer caught in a car's headlights.  
  
Jess: (Snaps back to reality and his voice has a very serious tone.) Look, Mr. Johnson, we would really appreciate it if-  
  
Mr. Johnson: I didn't say anything? Don't worry. The doctor wrote that I should just put in my files that Rory has bersitis. You two can trust me.  
  
Jess: (Relieved.) Thank you. We just don't want this to get all over the school.  
  
Mr. Johnson: I understand. Your secret is safe with me. And Jess, if you can come up with a better excuse than 'my clothes were eaten by the hamper' I'll let you have this period free occasionally. Believe me you two, I understand the position that you are in.  
  
Rory: (Still in shock that he is being so nice about it.) You do?  
  
Mr. Johnson: I was in the same position as you two when I was your age. Let's just say that things didn't have the greatest outcome and leave it at that. But I think that you two will have better results that I had.  
  
Rory: Thank you for being so understanding.  
  
Mr. Johnson: No problem. Now I should really get to the class.  
  
Jess: Bye Mr. Johnson. See you tomorrow.  
  
The couple leaves and Paris and Tristan are curious about why both of them are leaving. While Mr. Johnson is walking to the group, the two walk up to him and ask him where they are going.  
  
Mr. Johnson: They are excused from class today.  
  
Tristan: We know what is going on. Where are they going?  
  
Mr. Johnson: Rory is excused and I am letting Jess stay with her.  
  
The class doesn't seem to notice that Jess and Rory were not there. Since they were not participating in gym class that day, Rory and Jess decided to leave early. However, the two did not know what they are about to get themselves into...  
  
A/N: Yeah, this was a long chapter and I might have another chapter out soon, but after that I don't know since school is evil and takes up too much time. I hope that the way that I included things was okay but I was too lazy to proofread this (thirteen pages in word is too long). I still have no idea what is going to happen so send in ideas! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please click on the review button and boost my lil self esteem and tell me i'm doing okay. Or say that you hate it. Just say something! 


	5. One Small Question, Why?

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Hey, I just realized that there are some really stupid errors in the previous chapter but I am too lazy to change them (like missing the bus then using the car), so just deal with my lack of proofreading, and it's not like it completely changes what happens. Thanks to those of who have taken the short amount of their time that is required to review, it is greatly appreciated. I would like to see more reviews, but I know what it's like to want to see chapters added on a daily basis, so I won't wait. Well, I think that's all for now. Please Review!  
  
Puppy Love??  
  
Chapter 5: One Small Question...Why?  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I thought that I should warn that this chapter is pretty much anti-dean, sorry dean fans, and try to believe what I write, if it doesn't make sense, the AU thing explains it...  
  
Due to Rory's excuse from gym and Jess's lack of gym clothes, the two were able to leave Chilton early that day. It had been a long day for the both of them, but mainly Rory who had gotten sick twice during the day. Now, the two were on their way home to Stars Hollow and talking in the car while "Kissing You" by Des'ree (spelling?) was playing on the radio.  
  
Pride can stand  
  
A thousand Trials  
  
The Strong will never fall  
  
But watching Stars without You  
  
My Soul cried  
  
Grieving heart is full of Pain  
  
Love, Love, The Aching  
  
Rory: (Turns to Jess) Do you ever wonder about what would have happened if you hadn't moved to Stars Hollow?  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Rory: (curious) You never did? You never thought about what you could have been doing if you were still in New York?  
  
Jess: (emotions clear in his voice) I'm too scared to think about what my life could have been life if I hadn't moved to Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Afraid? How?  
  
Jess: (Briefly turns to Rory) Mainly because I would have never met you if I was still in New York. I also don't want to think about how much of a screw-up I could have and would have been. It's not like I lived in the greatest part of town so my life could have been a royal mess. It would have been a whole other world if I grew up there, but I am so glad to be where I am that I don't want to think about what could have been.  
  
Rory: (sees how sincere he is) I'm glad you're here.  
  
Touch Me Deep  
  
Pure and True  
  
Gift to Me Forever  
  
Rory: (clearly listening to the lyrics and is moved by them and what Jess has said and implied. You can see that she is having trouble controlling her emotions) I'm afraid of thinking about what could have been too. I'm glad my mom did what she did and came here. I'm glad that you came into my life. It scares me to think about having to live without you in my life. You have always been there for me and it scares me to think that might have to live without you by my side.  
  
Jess: (voice sincere) Rory, I will never leave you. I will always be with you, whether it is physically or not does not matter. If it ever comes to the point that I have to lose you to something beyond my control, I am scared to say what might happen...You mean so much to me Rory and I am dependent upon you for so many things in my life that your absence would literally drive me insane and cause me to do irrational things...  
  
Rory: I love you so much Jess. Just promise me that I will never have to be alone.  
  
Jess: You know that I will not let that happen, ever.  
  
The two continue the ride in silence and eventually reach Luke's. They park the car and head into the diner. Luke is surprised to see that the two arrived home early.  
  
Luke: (concerned) Is everything okay? What's going on?  
  
Jess: Everything is fine. We were excused from gym class so we left early.  
  
Luke: All right. As long as everyone and everything is okay.  
  
Rory: Thanks Luke. (Faces Jess) We should start on our homework.  
  
Jess: (moans) Fine, let's go.  
  
Luke: (sarcastically) Try not to have too much fun.  
  
Jess: (replies with his own sarcastic remark) But I thought of a really fun way to learn about biology...  
  
Luke: Jess!  
  
Jess: Hey, you asked for it...  
  
Rory and Jess go upstairs to the apartment and work on their homework. At about 5:30 they were just about finished and getting hungry so they made their way back downstairs.  
  
Jess: Hey Luke.  
  
Luke: Jess.  
  
Jess: (fake yawn) Boy, that was exhausting...  
  
Luke: (sarcastically) Very funny.  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
Luke: (Faces Rory) Want anything to eat?  
  
Rory: Do you have to ask?  
  
Luke: Point. What about you Jess?  
  
Jess: Same as her I guess.  
  
Jess and Rory go sit at a table. Dean passes the window and shoots Jess and death stare. Jess is amused by it and Dean just continues to make his way down the street. When he is past the diner, you see an evil grin appear on Dean's face.  
  
Dean: (mutters to himself) I'll get them.  
  
The rest of the evening is uneventful, unless you count the game of bagel hockey that was played after Luke closed the diner. Lorelai and Rory finally managed to convince him to let them play and the teams were obviously Rory and Jess against Lorelai and Luke. When Rory and Jess creamed the L's, Lorelai complained that they had an extra person on their team. Everyone laughed at her insanity when they suggested that the baby was somehow helping Rory and Jess. After a long day of school and bagel hockey, Rory quickly fell asleep when she got home. Then, at about 2:00 in the morning, she woke to something that she never would have imagined...Dean was in her room and had gagged her and tied her hands together.  
  
Rory: (thinking to herself) OH MY GOD!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME? WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? WHAT ABOUT JESS? WHY?!?!?! (she started to quietly cry to herself.)  
  
Dean: (spoke quietly but rage was apparent in his voice) I'm not going to lose you to Jess, or any other guy. You are mine!  
  
Rory: (mentally says) Why did I ever have to go out with him? Now he is caught up in his own fantasy and thinks that he loves me. I wish Jess would just appear at the window right now, just like he has done before...  
  
Dean the throws the sheets off of Rory and exits the house through the back door, that has one window broken since the door was locked and Dean had no other way to get in. Once they were outside, Dean put Rory in the passenger seat of his car and tied her legs together, so now she had no free limbs. He quickly started the car and sped off, soon leaving behind Stars Hollow and heading off to a destination that was only known by Dean...  
  
That morning, Lorelai went downstairs at 7:00 to get Rory out of bed. Before she reached Rory's bedroom, she noticed that the back door was wide open with one of the windows broken. Immediately, she went to see if Rory was all right and her worst nightmare quickly became a reality, Rory was missing. Now, it was even worse than her previous nightmares with similar situations due to the fact that Rory was pregnant.  
  
Lorelai immediately broke down crying, but she also began her search for the phone. She knew that she had to call Jess and Luke and the police. As soon as she finally located the cordless phone, Lorelai carefully punched in the number to Luke's.  
  
Luke: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: (sobbing)  
  
Luke: (concerned) Hello? Who is this?  
  
Lorelai: (manages to take a long enough pause to talk) Luke...  
  
Luke: Lorelai! What is it? What's wrong?  
  
When Jess hears those words, he is immediately by Luke's side wanting to know what provoked that response.  
  
Lorelai: (crying continues) It's Rory...  
  
Luke: (moves the phone away from his face and shouts) EVERYONE OUT OF THE DINER! GET OUT NOW! NO COMPLAINING! (resumes talking to Lorelai) What is it? What's wrong with Rory?  
  
Jess winces when he hears the last sentence and runs out of the diner. He runs as fast as he can to the Gilmore's home and is at the front door and uses the spare key to open it. As he enters he hears Lorelai sobbing and saying 'She's missing' to Luke.  
  
Jess: (sees Lorelai hunched over in the kitchen) Lorelai...  
  
Lorelai: (cries even harder when she sees Jess) She-she's gone...I went to...wake her up, but...she's gone...  
  
At this point, Jess is unable to maintain control over his emotions and sinks to the floor next to Lorelai and his own tears begin to fall. Luke soon runs in since Jess left the door open and sees the two huddled on the kitchen floor crying.  
  
Luke: (trying to remain as calm as possible) Lor, I'll call the police...  
  
Lorelai: (she just nods and hands him the phone)  
  
Within a matter of minutes, there are police officers all around the Gilmore's and Babette is finally using her gossiping abilities for good for once and spreads the news about Rory's disappearance.  
  
Lorelai: (still crying and is sitting on the couch with Jess and Luke) I have to call my parents..  
  
Luke: Do you want me to?  
  
Lorelai: No, this is something I have to do.  
  
Lorelai retrieves her cellphone so the house line remains free and slowly dials her parents phone number. Emily soon answers the phone.  
  
Emily: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: (trying to remain calm) Mom...  
  
Emily: (immediately concerned) Lorelai? What is it? What happened?  
  
Lorelai: (crying softly) It's Rory...she's missing...she. she was kidnapped this morning. (Lorelai immediately starts to cry uncontrollably and Luke takes the phone)  
  
Emily: (now she is crying) Lorelai...do. do you know anything?  
  
Luke: Mrs. Gilmore, it's Luke Danes, and no, all we know is that Rory was kidnapped.  
  
Emily: (crying uncontrollably) Oh my god...this can't be happening.  
  
Richard hears Emily and walks into the room to find out what is going on. He takes the phone when his wife hands it to her.  
  
Richard: Hello? Who is this?  
  
Luke: Mr. Gilmore, it's Luke Danes. Rory's been kidnapped.  
  
Richard: We'll be over as soon as possible. (He then hangs up the phone and goes to his wife.)  
  
Emily: (through her sobs) I yelled at her! Last time she was here I yelled at her! Why did this have to happen? Why Rory? WHY?  
  
Richard comforts his wife and they hurry into the car. They arrive at the Gilmore's in record time, due to Richard's speeding and disregard for traffic laws. They enter the house to see Jess talking to a police officer and Luke comforting Lorelai.  
  
Emily: (softly) Lorelai...  
  
Lorelai gets up and hugs her mom tightly, glad that she is able to hug her mother.  
  
The group then sits down and is joined by Jess and a detective.  
  
Detective: I am sorry for what you are experiencing, and our top priority is to make sure that Rory and the child are not harmed. Now, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Rory or any of you by hurting Rory?  
  
No one was able to think of any names. Then Jess spoke up.  
  
Jess: Yeah, I can think of someone...Dean Forester.  
  
Detective: (yells to another officer) Check on a guy named Dean Forester! (turns to Jess) Now, why do you believe he would hurt Rory?  
  
Jess: He's mad that Rory and I got back together since he and Rory dated briefly when we broke up a little while ago and he hasn't been able to get over her. Recently, after the news of the baby circulated around town he has been even angrier. We've recently had too brief confrontations, one of which was semi-violent.  
  
Detective: Were there any witnesses to these confrontations? Violent, how?  
  
Jess: Well, the first one was in the diner. He called Rory a slut, then I punched him, and with the help of Luke we threw him out. (chuckles slightly) That was fun. Then, the second time was just me, Dean, and Rory, but Rory was asleep. I was carrying her back from the bridge when Dean stopped us and began to argue with me. I put Rory on one of the benches and then told him that he had to move on and accept that Rory and I were together. And that's when he punched me. I have the bruise to prove if you want. (A/N: Let's just say that he was punched in the stomach.)  
  
Lorelai: (whispers) I can't believe this is happening...  
  
Luke: I know. No one wants to believe this is happening.  
  
Lorelai: This isn't right. I shouldn't be talking to the police about where my daughter could be. I should be talking to Rory about the baby and the wedding and anything fun, not this! How could he do that?  
  
Emily: (she was pulled out of her daze when Lorelai said the word wedding. She quietly says one simple word and causes people to briefly forget about the situation.) Wedding?  
  
Jess: (says softly) I proposed...  
  
There is a temporary silence that is interrupted by the shouting of a police officer.  
  
Officer: The Forester kid is missing too!  
  
Jess: Damnit! Why did he have to go after Rory? Why her? She doesn't deserve to go through that!  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for now. I think that I'll hold the next chapter hostage for a little and upload it when I get a couple of reviews. I know that the whole evil Dean thing has been done before, but o well, deal with it! Hehe. Review, please! And if there are any silly errors like typos or grammar mistakes, sorry, but they won't be changed. Me too lazy to change something unless it's really important. 


	6. River of Tears

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I know I said that I was going to wait, but I lied. I figured that I would write and upload since I had time. Please, review, even though I will still update and stuff. Sorry for my typos and forgetting little words, I should probably proofread, but I'm too damn lazy to do that, even when it comes to school stuff.  
  
Angel Monroe: Thanks for the ransom. ;) The comments were greatly appreciated!  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Six: River of Tears  
  
After Dean sped off, he began the long journey to a destination that was only known by him, a secluded cabin (A/N: tacky, but all I could think of) that once belonged to his grandfather. Rory woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw that she had her hands and legs tied to the bed. Immediately, panic and fear set in remembering what happened earlier and thinking about the situation.  
  
Rory: (thinking to herself) What is he going to do to me? How did it get this far? Will anyone think to look for me here? Where am I? I wish that I was back in Stars Hollow with mom, Jess, Luke, Lane, Sookie, hell even Taylor...I wish that this was just a bad dream and I would wake up to my room, with my mom nearby, with Jess just blocks away...(she begins to cry thinking about Jess and what he must be going through in addition to everyone else)  
  
Back to Stars Hollow where the Gilmore house is still filled with police officers. Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Emily, and Richard have been joined by Lane, Sookie, and Jackson. The group are quietly talking to one another and then the phone rings. Everyone's attention is immediately captured by the small object that could be so important at that moment...  
  
Lorelai: (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Paris: Lorelai? It's Paris. I wanted to know if everything was okay since Rory and Jess didn't show up this morning.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Paris, thank you for calling and no.  
  
Paris: (concerned) Is everything okay? What's wrong?  
  
You see Tristan start to pay attention when he hears the last two sentences that Paris says.  
  
Lorelai gives Jess the phone because she is about to start crying again.  
  
Jess: Paris, you should probably know what is going on...This morning, Lorelai went downstairs and saw the back door open with one of the windows broken and Rory was missing...  
  
Paris: OH MY GOD! (Tristan is curious and concerned since he is does now know what is going on.) How? Who? Why? (she continues to mumble and is interrupted by Jess)  
  
Jess: (voice faltering) At this point, all we know is that she's gone and so is Dean, and he's the prime suspect right now.  
  
Tristan takes the phone from Paris when she begins to break down and cry, but she manages to tell him the basics before he starts talking to Jess.  
  
Tristan: Jess, we'll be right over.  
  
Jess: Thanks...  
  
Tristan: Don't worry, Rory's strong, she won't give up.  
  
Jess: Thanks Tristan.  
  
The two boys hang up and Jess returns to the group while Tristan and Paris ignore teachers and students and run to Tristan's car and speed off toward Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess: (frustrated and upset) God damnit! I feel so useless just sitting here, waiting to hear something. I gotta get out of here, call my cell when you hear anything.  
  
Luke: We will.  
  
Jess: When Paris and Tristan come, tell them I'm at the bridge.  
  
Luke: All right.  
  
Jess leaves the house and heads towards the bridge. While he is walking through town, people are staring and whispering, but no one is brave enough to talk to him, and he is too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice what is happening around him. Soon he finds himself at the bridge, their spot. One location holds so many of his memories of Rory, and now he has to add another to list, where he went to cry and think when she was kidnapped by Dean.  
  
About twenty minutes after Jess left, Tristan and Paris come running through the front door of the Gilmore's house.  
  
Paris: (cautiously asks) Any news?  
  
Lorelai looks up at her and simply nods her head.  
  
Luke: (knowing their next question) Jess is at the bridge.  
  
The couple leaves and begin to run toward the bridge. When they are close enough, they see Jess sitting in the middle of the bridge with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in between the two and can tell that he is crying. They carefully approach their friend.  
  
Tristan: Jess..  
  
He looks up and makes no movement to wipe away his tears. Upon seeing Jess's display of emotions, Paris loses control again and sits down next to him and cries. Tristan then joins the two and they continue to sit there, two of them crying uncontrollably, and one of them silently letting a few stray tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
*Ring *Ring *Ring  
  
A detective's cell phone began to ring.  
  
Detective: Matthews.  
  
You see him nodding his head.  
  
Detective: You got a possible location?  
  
Everyone's head shoots up at that question.  
  
Detective: All right. Send out as many people as you can. Go!  
  
He hangs up the phone and turns toward the large group that is waiting for what he is about to say.  
  
Detective: They have a possible location for where Forester might have taken her. It's an old family cabin.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god...  
  
The women (Lorelai, Emily, Lane she hung around the house, and Sookie) begin to cry when they hear the information. Luke quickly dials Jess's cell number.  
  
Back at the bridge, the three friends are still sitting and crying in silence when Jess's cell phone begins to ring. He nervously answers the phone.  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Luke: They have a possible location.  
  
Jess: Thank god.  
  
Luke: They said it's some old cabin that his family has.  
  
Jess: Did they say where it is? (anxious with the information that he just received)  
  
Luke: They mentioned that it was near Sugarloaf. (A/N: It's a town in Pennsylvania where my aunt and uncle used to live. It was all that I could come up with.)  
  
Jess hangs up the phone and runs to the diner and his car. Tristan and Paris follow him and jump in the car before he leaves.  
  
Jess: You guys don't have to do this.  
  
Tristan: We're going. Now drive.  
  
Jess immediately speeds off and leaves Stars Hollow behind, beginning the drive to Sugarloaf, and hopefully Rory...  
  
~*~ Back to Rory and Dean ~*~  
  
After Rory sat in bed for what seemed like hours, she heard Dean walking around the cabin. Then, he entered the room where he had left her when they got there.  
  
Dean: Finally, it's just you and me. We don't have to worry about anyone else.  
  
Dean moves closer to Rory and has a glazed look on his face and hidden behind it is a combination of passion, jealousy, and anger that could only have negative consequences. When Rory sees this, she begins to whimper and thinks that the situation will do nothing but get worse.  
  
Dean: Shh...I know that you have been waiting for this for a long time, I know that I have.  
  
Dean is now on the bed next to Rory and taking advantage of the position that he has placed Rory in. Rory only cries harder when she thinks about what Dean is doing and what he will do and about how she would love to be at Chilton at that moment.  
  
Dean: (says smoothly, but his voice has a disturbing tone) Don't worry Rory...everything will be fine. Shhh....  
  
Soon, Dean begins what only one other person, Jess, has done with Rory. With Dean taking full adavantage of the situation, Rory can do nothing but cry and hope that everything would end soon.  
  
But, all of Rory's wishing and praying was useless. With Rory tied to the bed, Dean was left to do whatever he wanted with her. When he was done, he untied Rory's hands.  
  
Dean: See, when you behave yourself, you get rewarded. Put your clothes back on and I might just untie your feet.  
  
Since she was so afraid of what might happen if she didn't follow Dean's orders, Rory slowly started to put her clothes back on. Dean then reappeared.  
  
Dean: Good girl. Now about those feet...  
  
Dean walked over to Rory and placed her hands together and tied them together again. Then, he released her feet from the restraints that they were in.  
  
Dean: (chuckles) Do you really think that I would have let you have your hands and feet free?  
  
He grabs Rory and takes her with him to the kitchen area. When she is outside the bedroom, Rory saw that escape was not an option that she had. Dean had haphazardly placed a table in front of the only door and there were pieces of wood nailed over the windows of the cabin. Dean then forcefully put Rory in a chair and tied her to it.  
  
Dean: Ah, the wonders of rope.  
  
Rory is shocked by the transformation that Dean went through to get to where he was at that moment. She began to wonder if maybe he was like that before, but no one really noticed. No, she thought, something like this would have definitely been noticed by someone.  
  
Rory: (thinking to herself) How can he treat me like this? How can he treat me like a piece of property that he can do anything to?  
  
Rory continued to think about what if's and why's while Dean went into a side room and retrieved a shotgun. When she saw this, Rory was immediately afraid that he was going to shoot her.  
  
Dean: I will be back in half an hour. Don't bother trying to get away.  
  
Before he left, he used some of the rope to tie a portion of the chair to a pipe overhead. Now, Rory was tied to a chair that had limited mobility because of the rope connecting it to the pipe. Once he was satisfied, Dean left the cabin, not bothering to block the front door. As that was happening, the car occupied by Jess, Tristan, and Paris was passing a sign that read, 'Welcome to Sugarloaf'...  
  
Due to Jess's complete disregard for the speed limit or any traffic laws, the length of the drive to Sugarloaf was shortened dramatically.  
  
Jess: (speaking to no one in particular) Where could they be?  
  
Paris: I know this might sound like a crazy idea, but why don't we stop and ask someone where it could be. We could just say we were looking for a friend's cabin but forgot the address.  
  
The two guys looked at one another and shrugged. They both figured that was better than driving blindly around the town. So, they stopped at a nearby gas station and Paris exited the car and went to talk to the attendant.  
  
Paris: Hello. My friends and I were on our way to another friend's cabin, and we are having trouble remembering the address. Do you think that you could point us in the direction that it could be in?  
  
Attendant: Sorry, miss, but there aren't any cabins around here, at least none that you would be looking for. There are a couple of abandoned places down by the woods over that way (points to the left).  
  
Paris: Well, he did say that he hasn't used it recently, so that would be where we're headed.  
  
Attendant: All right, then just make a left out of here, go straight for a little, make a right on Willow Road, and then you will see them ahead of you.  
  
Paris: Thank you for your help.  
  
She then goes back to the car and tells Jess what the attendant had just told her. Soon the three found themselves on a road surrounded by trees and rundown buildings.  
  
Tristan: What do you want to do now? Stay together and search or split up?  
  
Jess: Together. Psycho Dean, remember?  
  
Tristan: All right.  
  
Jess: Let's go. We'll try every building that they could be in.  
  
With that, the three friends immediately began looking through the windows of various buildings, hoping that they will see something to indicate that Rory was there. After each house that they found with no sign of Rory, the three become more and more concerned that they might be on a wild goose chase, but were not willing to give up. Then, it was the moment that they were dreading, there were no more buildings to look at.  
  
Jess: She has to be around here somewhere.  
  
Paris: Did we miss anything?  
  
Tristan: There has to be more.  
  
Jess: Let's keep walking down the road, there has to be more.  
  
Jess immediately took off down the road hoping that he would find another building and hoping that with it he would find Rory. Suddenly, Jess stopped when he heard Paris and Tristan screaming his name.  
  
Paris: Jess! Come here!  
  
Tristan: Jess! There's something over here!  
  
Jess quickly turned around and ran to the spot where his friends were yelling for him. That was when he saw a cabin hidden away among the trees.  
  
Jess: (quieyly says) That has to be it...  
  
The three ran straight to the building, with Jess leading them. When they got to the cabin, they immediately tried to look into the windows to see if Rory was there.  
  
Jess: Shit! The windows are boarded up!  
  
Tristan: Hey! Over here! There's an opening at the top.  
  
Jess immediately goes to where Tristan is standing at tries to see above the piece of wood, but he is not tall enough to see through the opening, none of them were.  
  
Jess: Damnit! I gotta see if she's in there!  
  
Tristan: Help me lift Paris, she'll look.  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
In no time, Jess and Tristan were boosting Paris up against the cabin and she caught a glimpse of what was inside the cabin...she saw Rory tied to a chair that was tied to a pipe above her head.  
  
Paris: Jess, she's there...  
  
Jess and Tristan quickly put Paris back on the ground and tried to get into the house. Jess instinctively went to the nearby door and he began shouting.  
  
Jess: Rory! Rory! Hold On! I'm Coming! Rory!  
  
Rory's head shot up when she heard Jess's voice. At first she thought that she was dreaming and that it was really Dean who was saying her name, but she soon realized that Jess was really on the other side of the door.  
  
Jess: (frantically) Tristan, you've gotta help me. It's locked.  
  
Soon the two guys were pushing against the door, hoping that it would eventually give and allow them access to the house. After numerous attempts, they heard the faint sound of wood cracking, the door was finally starting to give. Then, after a few more attempts, the door finally gave and they were given access to the house. Jess immediately ran to Rory and embraced her.  
  
Jess: Rory! I love you so much! We have to get you out of this...  
  
The first thing Jess did was remove the tape from Rory's mouth. He then pulled out his pocketknife (A/N: convenient hehe) and began on the rope that was wrapped around Rory several times.  
  
Jess: Damnit! Tristan, look for another knife, I'm making no progress with this thing.  
  
Tristan began searching through the drawers as Paris stood nearby, waiting and not knowing what else to do.  
  
Tristan: Here. (He hands Jess a large knife that looks like something Sookie would use in the kitchen.)  
  
Jess immediately went back to the task of cutting Rory free and found the larger knife much more effective. Soon, the ropes were loose enough that Rory could shake herself out of the ropes. The first thing she did was embrace Jess, glad that she was able to do that again.  
  
Jess: We gotta go. I don't want to be here when Bagboy shows up.  
  
The four immediately began to run out of the house and toward the car. Within a matter of minutes they are at the car and Jess is tossing Tristan the keys. The four climb into the car and Tristan begins to drive off, leaving the cabin and Sugarloaf behind. While this is happening, Rory and Jess are in the back seat, he is holding her tightly as she cries.  
  
Rory: (between her sobs) I have to call mom! I need to talk to her!  
  
Jess hands her his cell. Rory quickly dials her telephone number.  
  
Lorelai: (nervous) Hello?  
  
Rory: MOM!  
  
Lorelai: RORY?!?!!  
  
When everyone hears Lorelai scream at the telephone, they are immediately relieved and breathe a collected sigh of relief.  
  
Lorelai: Where are you? Are you okay? Oh my god! I have missed you so much!  
  
Rory: I'm with Jess. He found me. Tristan and Paris are with us. And no.  
  
Lorelai: Have I ever told you how much I love that boy?!? (she mouths 'she's with Jess' to everyone)  
  
Rory: (gives a slight chuckle) No, not recently.  
  
Lorelai: Where are you sweetie?  
  
Rory: Ummm...we're in the car right now...  
  
Then Lane sees Jess's car pull into the Gilmore driveway.  
  
Lane: OH MY GOD!  
  
Everyone turns to Lane, waiting to hear the explanation for her outburst.  
  
Lane: THEY'RE HERE! Jess's car just pulled up!  
  
With that Lorelai dropped the phone and ran outside to the car and immediately embraced her daughter. Tears are once again flowing, this time, there is hardly a dry eye in among the group of family members and friends.  
  
Lorelai: I am never going to take my eyes off of you again! Who needs sleep when there's always coffee?  
  
Rory: I'm so glad that it's over. I never want to leave Stars Hollow again.  
  
Emily then approaches Lorelai and Rory and joins the hug.  
  
Emily: Rory, I am so sorry for how I reacted. I love you and your mother so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you.  
  
Rory: I love you too Grandma. I forgive you. I understand how you could be upset.  
  
The three generations of Gilmore girls continue to hug and slowly break apart. Then Rory runs to her grandfather who is standing nearby and embraces him. Once she breaks apart from the hug with her grandfather, Rory hugs everyone else that was there and then goes back to Jess. Hand in hand, they lead the group back to the house. They are then approached by a detective.  
  
Detective: I know that you would rather spend time with your loved ones right now, but we need you to tell us what happened, and you can't forget any details.  
  
Rory: (still holding Jess's hand) All right...  
  
Then, with everyone sitting around her, Rory began to tell everyone about what Dean had done to her, including when he raped her. By the time she was finished, she was sobbing and Jess was still in shock from hearing what Rory had just said.  
  
Detective: Rory, we need to have you examined by a doctor to confirm that you were raped by Mr. Forester. We will also need you clothing to collect possible evidence. Mr. Mariano, we need you to describe where the cabin was since it is a crime scene.  
  
Jess, with assistance from Paris and Tristan, described the cabin and it's location to the officer while Rory went with Lorelai and a police officer to the local hospital.  
  
(After the exam) Doctor: Well, Rory, there is sufficient evidence to show that you were indeed raped.  
  
Rory is silent and Lorelai begins to speak.  
  
Lorelai: Will...will the baby be okay?  
  
Doctor: From what I observed, the baby will indeed be fine. I suggest that you have her rest because the less stress, the better.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you doctor.  
  
With that, Lorelai and Rory exited the hospital and returned home, which was less chaotic since the officers were now gone, except for the detective.  
  
Rory: I have never been so tired in my life.  
  
Lorelai: All right sweetie. Just remember, we're all here for you, don't be afraid to ask for something.  
  
Rory: Thanks mom.  
  
The two hug, and are grateful that they are able to hug each other again.  
  
Rory: Jess...  
  
He stands up and walks over to Rory.  
  
Rory: I don't want to be alone. I'm scared...  
  
Jess: (protectively wraps his arms around her) I'm here. I won't leave your side.  
  
The two walk into Rory's room and they quickly fall asleep, both happy that they are with the other.  
  
Lorelai: She's home. My baby's home...(she begins to sob when it finally hits her that Rory is back and went through a hellish ordeal over the last day)  
  
Tristan: (talks to the detective) Have you heard anything about Dean yet?  
  
A/N: I'm gonna end this one here. I'm afraid that if I keep going it'll turn into like 20 pages or it'll get really bad since I'm so tired. Well thank you to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate the comments and people asking for more chapters. I'll update a.s.a.p. Please Review! 


	7. Never Again

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that last chapter wasn't written that well, but it is the perfect example of what happens when you write when you're really tired, but can't fall asleep. The reviews are greatly appreciated, so please continue with the comments, but do keep in mind this is the first fic that I have written. For Dean fans, sorry, but I'm in anti-dean mode right now.  
  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Seven: Never Again  
  
Tristan: (talks to the detective) Have you heard anything about Dean yet?  
  
Detective: Right now, we have officers searching the location that you described to see if he is indeed still there and to search through the cabin where he held Ms.Gilmore.  
  
Tristan: So, basically, he's still out there right now.  
  
Detective: To put it simply, yes. As far as I know, he has not been taken into custody.  
  
Tristan: (begins to walk away from the detective, he mutters under his breath) How much longer will he be running around?  
  
After his brief conversation with the detective, Tristan went and sat next to Paris who was talking to Lane about everything. The different people in the room sat quietly comforting one another and talking when they were interrupted by the ringing of the detective's cell phone.  
  
Detective: Matthews...Uh huh...You got a location? (everyone's attention is now captured by what the detective is saying) All right. Thank you for calling.  
  
The detective notices all of the people who are staring at him and begins to explain the conversation.  
  
Detective: That was Sheriff Faulk with the Sugarloaf police. He said that they found the cabin that was described by Mr. Mariano, Mr. DuGrey, and Ms. Geller. He then went on to say that while they were searching the perimeter, they encountered Mr. Forester. Mr. Forester was in possession of a rifle at the time of the encounter and would not listen to the demands of the officers to discard his weapon. He was shot and killed.  
  
When they hear this, everyone is relieved to hear that Dean will never be able to hurt Rory again.  
  
Lorelai: I have to tell Rory this...  
  
Emily: Lorelai, let her rest, she needs it. We'll tell her as soon as she wakes up.  
  
Lorelai: I guess you're right. I just can't believe all of this. I mean this time last night, we were playing bagel hockey. In twenty-four hours, my worse nightmare came true and now, it's finally ending.  
  
Emily: I know, we're all shocked at what has happened today, but as you said, it's ending. We need to think of better things now. Remember, in a year from now you will be a grandmother, and me a great-grandmother.  
  
Lorelai: I just can't believe all of the stuff that has happened recently. I mean, first Rory and Jess say that they're having a baby, then it's their acceptance to Yale, next thing I know my daughter's engaged, then Rory's kidnapped and raped by psycho Dean, then I'm talking and hugging my daughter after she's found by her friends and fiancee, and then finally I hear that Dean's dead. It's just so much.  
  
She goes over to Luke and quietly begins to cry again.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Rory began to wake up and was wondering if everything that had happened to her the day before was just a dream, but seeing Jess asleep next to her was confirmation that everything she was thinking about had actually happened. She then went over to Jess and kissed his forehead. He began to stir and was soon awake.  
  
Jess: (kisses Rory) Morning.  
  
Rory: Morning.  
  
Jess: I could really get used to waking up next to you.  
  
Rory: Well, you will soon.  
  
The two kiss again and then start to get out of bed and join Lorelai at the kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai: (hugs Rory) Man, I've missed this.  
  
Rory: Me too mom. Me too.  
  
Rory pulls apart from the hug and begins looking around for something to eat.  
  
Rory: Ugh. There's nothing here.  
  
Lorelai: Is there ever anything?  
  
Rory: Point.  
  
Jess: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Lorelai: Luke's!  
  
Jess: And we have lift off!  
  
Lorelai: Shush you! Me need food.  
  
Jess: Yes Ralph Wiggum.  
  
Rory: (joins the conversation) Me fail English? That's unpossible!  
  
They at Rory's impersonation of Ralph and soon find themselves walking to Luke's.  
  
Rory: Food!  
  
Luke: I swear, you get more and more like your mother every day.  
  
Rory: I try.  
  
Lorelai: Awww, thanks.  
  
Luke: So, what do you want?  
  
Rory: Chocolate Chip Pancakes!  
  
Lorelai: Oooh! Sounds good! Make that two.  
  
Luke looks at Jess.  
  
Jess: Same I guess. They've influenced my eating habits.  
  
Luke: All right. Be right back.  
  
The three sat down at a corner table and avoided the looks of the other people in the diner. Everyone knew parts of what happened, but only the ones who were at the Gilmore house knew the whole story.  
  
Rory: I feel like I have three heads.  
  
Lorelai: Technically, only two.  
  
Rory: Hey, the baby's head doesn't count. It's not mine.  
  
Lorelai: Hush! It can hear you!  
  
Jess: (fake cough) psycho  
  
Lorelai: Hey! I heard that. As punishment, I...I won't let you see Rory anymore! No, wait, then she'll get all mopey and I'll get mopey from watching her. Damn, looks like you won't be punished this time.  
  
Luke: Here you go.  
  
Jess: Just in time.  
  
Luke: Babbling again?  
  
Rory and Jess: Yeah  
  
Lorelai: Hey!  
  
Luke: Oh, just eat your pancakes.  
  
The three ate their breakfast and talked, and to anyone who passed the diner and did not know about the previous day's events, they would not know what was hurting those three so much.  
  
Rory: I don't think that I have ever been so full in my whole life.  
  
Lorelai: You're a Gilmore, how can you say that?  
  
Rory: I just realized that my stomach isn't a bottomless pit. Ugh. I don't want to think about food right now.  
  
Jess: That'll be hard since we are in a diner.  
  
Rory: Smart boy.  
  
Jess: Bridge?  
  
Rory: (smiles) Bridge.  
  
Lorelai: Have fun you two. Don't do anything I would. Oh wait, you already have. (smiles)  
  
Rory: Bye mom.  
  
Jess and Rory exit and soon head to the bridge. Jess stiffens when he remembers why he was there the day before.  
  
Rory: (concerned) What's wrong.  
  
Jess: It's just...I came here yesterday when I couldn't stand waiting in the house. I had to get away from the craziness and this was the one spot where I knew that I could think. It was hard sitting here not knowing what was wrong while remembering all of the memories that the bridge holds.  
  
Rory: (biting her lip in an effort to resist crying) I'm so glad that it's over and that you found me. You will never know how much that means to me. I love you.  
  
Jess: I love you too. I always have and I always will.  
  
The two continued to sit in each other's arms and the day soon turned into night.  
  
Jess: (whispers) Rory...I have to tell you something.  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Jess: Yesterday, after we fell asleep, the detective was told that they found the cabin and Dean.  
  
Rory: What else?  
  
Jess: There was a confrontation between Dean and some cops...they shot him.  
  
Rory: (she begins to cry) He's gone...I wanted him to go, but I just...I wanted...(she's interrupted by Jess)  
  
Jess: revenge. I know how you feel. I wish I was the one who got to pull the trigger. He deserves what he got for what he did, but I wish that I could have hit him a couple of times before.  
  
Rory: I am so glad that he's gone. It's finally over.  
  
Jess: The only person Dean will be hurting will be in someplace warm...  
  
They chuckle at the thought of Dean being in Hell.  
  
Rory: How did you find out?  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: You said that the detective called after we fell asleep. How did you find out?  
  
Jess: Oh, that. Well, I woke up to the sound of Lorelai pacing around the house and she told me about the call. She told me that she thought it would be best if I told you. Then I went back to sleep and the rest of it you know.  
  
Rory: I'm glad that you were the one who told me.  
  
Jess: I'm glad too.  
  
Rory: Let's go. I'm in the mood for a movie night.  
  
Jess: With junk food?  
  
Rory: Do you have to ask?  
  
Jess: Well, you did say that you didn't want to think about food...  
  
Rory: That was hours ago!  
  
Jess: Of course, I should have known.  
  
The two immediately headed off toward the video store and Rory picked out "Pretty In Pink" and "Some Kind of Wonderful".  
  
Jess: They have the same plot!  
  
Rory: No! "Pretty In Pink" is about a girl who is loved by her friend and falls for a rich guy. "Some Kind of Wonderful" is about a guy who is loved by his friend and falls for a rich girl, but he ends up with his friend!  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Of course! There's a big difference!  
  
Rory: Oh shut up! Besides, Duckie's great.  
  
Jess: (quotes Duckie from "Pretty In Pink") May I admire you again today?  
  
Rory: Ha! That's proof! You like the movie!  
  
Jess: I give up.  
  
Rory: Yay!  
  
After getting the videos, the two headed to Luke's and ordered dinner to take back to the Gilmore's. While they were waiting for the food, Jess went to Doose's to get junk food since Rory couldn't handle going into Doose's.  
  
Luke: So...  
  
Rory: So...  
  
Luke: Movie night?  
  
Rory: Yup. 80s movie theme tonight.  
  
Luke: They're so bad that they're good.  
  
Rory: Yup. And John Hughes is god.  
  
Luke: Ah. Going with the cheesy teen movies?  
  
Rory: "Pretty In Pink" and "Some Kind of Wonderful".  
  
Luke: Don't they have the same basic plotline?  
  
Rory: Yeah, just don't tell Jess I admitted that.  
  
Jess: Too late.  
  
Rory: Not fair! (turns to Luke) You should have told me.  
  
Luke: I can't read your mind like Lorelai or Jess.  
  
Rory: Ugh. At least you feed me.  
  
Luke: Someone has to.  
  
Jess: Hate to interrupt this, but I haven't eaten since breakfast and neither has Rory, so can we go?  
  
Rory: Yeah. Thanks Luke.  
  
Luke: Have fun.  
  
Rory and Jess leave Luke's and head off toward the Gilmore's house.  
  
Rory: Mom! We're back! We come bearing food and movies!  
  
Lorelai: Yay! Movie night!  
  
Jess: Time warp tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Rocky Horror?  
  
Jess: 80s.  
  
Lorelai: John Hughes movies?  
  
Rory: Duckie time!  
  
Lorelai: Yay! I love John Cryer!  
  
Jess: Overshare.  
  
Lorelai: Oh shush you.  
  
The three sat down in the living room and ate the large amounts of food they had and watched both movies. Of course, Lorelai and Rory provided commentary and recited lines, with occasional help from Jess.  
  
Rory: See, they have plot differences.  
  
Lorelai: Sweetie, the only differences are the genders of the people in the love triangles and in one the friends end up together.  
  
Rory: You're supposed to take my side!  
  
Lorelai: Well, this time it looks like it's 2 against 1.  
  
Rory: No! It's 2 against 2.  
  
Jess: That doesn't count. It didn't for bagel hockey.  
  
Rory: Meanie!  
  
Jess: Aww, you know you love me.  
  
Rory: Know it all.  
  
Lorelai: Well, goodnight. See you two in the morning.  
  
Rory: Night mom.  
  
Jess: Night.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, by the way, don't worry about school until next week at the earliest.  
  
Jess: Well, I should get going...  
  
Rory: NO, stay. Please.  
  
Jess: Well, if you insist.  
  
Rory: That was some fight you put up there.  
  
Jess: I'm weak when it comes to you.  
  
With that, two headed off to Rory's room and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm stuck. I'm probably going to fast forward to graduation in the next chapter. Well, please review, and send in suggestions for what you want to happen in future chapters. 


	8. The Object of Taylor's Affection

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager. And for the previous chapter, I have nothing to do with John Hughes and his movies or The Simpsons. And for the stuff in here that is referenced to that is copyrighted or something, it ain't mine!  
  
A/N: Me want reviews! Sorry this chapter is taking longer than the other ones to update but I was stuck on what I should do next. I thought about being evil and having more stuff happen to Rory and Jess, but the Dean thing was enough. Please send me comments, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Caution: Insane amounts of fluff in this chapter!!  
  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Eight: The Object of Taylor's Affection  
It is now June and graduation is soon. During the two months that passed between the Dean incident and graduation, the lives of Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke have been fairly uneventful. Due to the press coverage that the Dean situation received, Rory and Jess were unable to keep their secret a secret anymore from the people at Chilton, and the residents of Stars Hollow heard about what had happened to Rory while she was in Dean's custody. With the help of their friends and family, Rory and Jess were able to put the whole ordeal behind them and focus on their future. Lorelai and Luke decided that it would be good to try dating publicly and were a nice distraction for the Stars Hollow Gossip Chain from what was happening with the younger Gilmore. Now, Rory and Paris are anxiously waiting for the valedictorian to be announced since they both worked so hard to attain the title.  
  
Jess: (trying to calm Rory) Don't worry about whether or not you are named valedictorian. We both know that you will get it, so don't worry about them officially saying it.  
  
Rory: Thanks, but I'm still nervous.  
  
Jess: Nothing I say will help this, right?  
  
Rory: Ding ding ding. Get the boy a prize.  
  
Jess: Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be sarcastic.  
  
Rory: Then what am I supposed to be?  
  
Jess: Do you really want me to list it all?  
  
Rory: Only a few things...(smiles playfully at Jess)  
  
Jess: Well...there's smart, beautiful, energetic, coffee-addict, and I could keep going...  
  
Rory: (tries to sound innocent with a little sarcasm) I think you fed my ego enough today. Good job. I knew there was a reason I kept you for so long.  
  
Jess: (feigning shock) So, you just use me to feed your ego?  
  
Rory: What, did you think I actually liked you? Ha!  
  
Jess: (gives his best pout/puppy eyes) I'll go crawl into a little hole now...  
  
Rory: Awww, you know I love you. Besides, I'm gonna need someone to yell at in a couple months.  
  
Jess: All right, now I understand it. I feed your ego and I'm a human punching bag?  
  
Rory: Oh shut up already!  
  
Jess: Easier said than done.  
  
At that point Rory kisses Jess in an effort to stop their bickering.  
  
Jess: Good job.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Thanks. Luke's?  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
The two begin the walk from the Gilmore house to Luke's. When they arrive at the diner, they see that the sign is turned to closed, the door's locked, and the lights are out.  
  
Jess: I don't want to connect the dots this time.  
  
Rory: Ick! I really don't need any thoughts like that feeling my brain.  
  
Jess: You would think they could hide it a little better.  
  
Rory: And the goal of not having dirty thoughts is crushed! Ugh! If I wasn't already prone to puking, I would now.  
  
Jess: Way too much information for my mind to deal with.  
  
Rory: Now we're both nauseated at the thought of my mom and Luke...(she's cut off when Jess kisses her)  
  
Jess: I didn't need that sentence finished.  
  
Rory: Nice diversion.  
  
Jess: So, now that the diner is out of the picture, where do you want to get some food?  
  
Rory: Hmmm...good question. Oooh! I want smores!  
  
Jess: Doose's it is.  
  
Rory and Jess start to walk toward the market when Rory stops suddenly.  
  
Rory: I can't. I can't go back in there.  
  
Jess: Don't worry. I understand. You wait here and I'll get the food, okay?  
  
Rory: Okay. Thank you.  
  
Jess kisses her cheek and enters the market. Taylor gives him the evil eye and watches Jess.  
  
Jess: Like what you see? I mean, Taylor, I never knew you felt that way about me. (he snickers)  
  
Taylor: You little delinquent.  
  
Jess: Awww, I'm touched.  
  
Taylor: I'm watching you!  
  
Jess: I'm honored.  
  
At that time, Miss Patty enters the market.  
  
Miss Patty: Oh, hello Taylor. Jess, everyone's favorite bad boy gone good...how are you today darling?  
  
Jess: Well, Taylor's taking over you and Rory's job of staring at me...  
  
Miss Patty: Taylor! Leave this fine young man alone!  
  
Taylor: Patty, am I not supposed to watch my customers and make sure nothing illegal happens?  
  
Miss Patty: (says in a manner that makes Jess look down to hide the fact that he is blushing) Let me watch him...  
  
Jess: (thinks to himself) Oh God, what did I get myself into?  
  
With that, Jess moves throughout the store and collects the items that he needs and approaches the register.  
  
Jess: I think I'll try something new today and actually pay.  
  
Taylor: Have you learned nothing about being respectful?  
  
Jess: I actually have, but I choose not to apply my knowledge.  
  
Taylor: I'm watching you.  
  
Jess: Oh, that reminds me, I should really look into getting a restraining order.  
  
Taylor: As a proprietor, I am entitled to watch over my customer's and make sure that they do not engage in any illegal acts.  
  
Jess: (As he hands Taylor his money and begins to leave) So, you look after the people who saved their fiancé's from your psycho employees?!  
  
Taylor is speechless at that comment and Miss Patty is silent after hearing Jess's outburst. After Jess leaves, Taylor looks at Patty, still in shock from what Jess just said.  
  
Taylor: Well, I never...That boy needs to learn how to respect authority figures.  
  
Miss Patty: Give the boy a break. Rory was attacked by Dean and he was hurt by it. We all were. If you were Jess, wouldn't you still be hurting from what happened? Give him time.  
  
With that, Miss Patty leaves Taylor to think about what had happened and what she said to him about Jess.  
  
Rory sees Jess approaching and gets up.  
  
Rory: So, did you have fun in there?  
  
Jess: Tons.  
  
Rory: All right. Stop. Something happened in there. I can tell from your voice.  
  
Jess: You want the long version or the Reader's Digest version?  
  
Rory: Long.  
  
Jess: All right. You asked for it. Well, I went in there minding my own business and Taylor, being the cardigan loving jerk that he is, was watching my every move. So, I made a sarcastic remark asking if he liked what he saw and then he called me a delinquent. Now, this is when the fun starts. When Miss Patty walked in a said that Taylor was taking over the job of watching me, which is usually up to her or you. Then, the third sarcastic comment was when I said that I would actually pay for my things, which was just to piss Taylor off even more. After that, he said some crap about watching people in his business to make sure they don't engage in illegal acts, then I snapped. I said that he looks after the people who save their fiancé from one of his employees. That shut him up.  
  
Rory: Whoa, Jess...I mean, Taylor does deserve to have a few remarks made about him every now and then, but...  
  
Jess: I know, I just lost it...  
  
Rory: You could definitely say that.  
  
Jess: Miss Patty probably talked some sense into that psychopath.  
  
Rory: Maybe she used her mouth for good this time.  
  
At this point, Miss Patty calls out their names and walks over to them.  
  
Miss Patty: Jess, I'm sorry about Taylor. He's too obsessed with having power to have any real emotions.  
  
Jess: Thanks.  
  
Miss Patty: No problem honey. Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.  
  
Rory: Bye Miss Patty.  
  
Miss Patty: Bye dear.  
  
Rory: She always appears at the perfect time. Now whether or not it is good or bad is a different story...  
  
Jess: You got that right.  
  
Rory: Let's go. I can taste the smores already.  
  
Jess: Wait, what's that?  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Jess: I could have sworn that I saw a snout and a curly tail.  
  
Rory: Hey! It's not my fault that I'm hungry.  
  
Jess: But, it's still fun to tease you.  
  
Rory: Meanie!  
  
Jess: I know.  
  
The two continue their walk to the Gilmore house and Rory soon finds herself biting into a smore.  
  
Rory: Mmmm. Yum!  
  
Jess: The simplest things amuse you. I still can't get used to that.  
  
Rory: You better.  
  
Lorelai enters the house.  
  
Lorelai: (shouting) I'm home!  
  
Jess: Kitchen!  
  
Lorelai: I smell smores!  
  
Jess: Someone deserves a gold star.  
  
Lorelai: Got any?  
  
Jess: Rory took the last one.  
  
Lorelai: Not fair!  
  
Rory: (now finished with the smore she was eating) Hehe. Me special!  
  
Lorelai: Yes. We all know that. Okay, who's going to make me a smore?  
  
Rory and Jess point at each other.  
  
Rory: My hands are sticky, but oh so yummy to lick. I can't since I have sticky spit fingers.  
  
Jess: How did I know that you would get out of this?  
  
Rory: Me special!  
  
Jess: Yes, we established that fact a little while ago.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, sarcasm boy, me want smore!  
  
Jess: (turns to Rory) How long should I wait?  
  
Rory: Until there's no difference between her and Cartman asking for cheesy poofs.  
  
Jess: All right. (he folds his arms across his chest and leans against the counter)  
  
Lorelai: (jumping up and down and whining) Smores, smores, smores, smores, smores!  
  
Jess: Wow, I think that was fast, even for a Gilmore.  
  
Rory: Someone must have had a long day.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I killed Michel, shhh don't tell anyone.  
  
Rory: I don't think anyone will miss him. How sad.  
  
Jess: Hey, at least Taylor isn't stalking you.  
  
Lorelai: Oooohhh! That's a good one!  
  
Jess: Why did I even open my mouth?  
  
Rory: I have no idea.  
  
The three are interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Rory is the first to find it and answers.  
  
Rory: Hello!  
  
Paris: It's a tie!  
  
Rory: What? Paris, what are you talking about?  
  
Paris: We're both valedictorian! They stopped calculating after a couple of decimal places, and we tied!  
  
Rory: Oh my God! This is awesome! Yay!  
  
Paris: I'll give you a couple minutes to tell Jess and Lorelai. Call me back! We have to celebrate or something.  
  
Rory: Thanks Paris!  
  
Rory turns to Jess and Lorelai who are curious about what just happened.  
  
Rory: We're both valedictorian! Paris and I tied!  
  
Jess: I told you that you would get it.  
  
He goes over to Rory and hugs her.  
  
Lorelai: Sweets, that's awesome. All right, I'm sensing a Gilmore party.  
  
Rory: Yay! Actually, Paris wants me to call her back because she wants to celebrate, but I think that she would be okay with a Gilmore party.  
  
Lorelai: Party!  
  
Jess: Okay, now I'm afraid.  
  
Rory: You should be.  
  
Rory picks up the phone again and calls Paris.  
  
Paris: Hello?  
  
Rory: Hey! My mom's thinking about throwing an infamous Gilmore party to celebrate.  
  
Paris: Good idea. They are always fun. Just one thing...  
  
Rory: No Stars Hollow inhabitants?  
  
Paris: Maybe you did earn that title after all.  
  
Rory: Whoa, Paris Gellar, using sarcasm? I never thought I would see the day.  
  
Paris: Blame Jess.  
  
Rory: No problem. I already blame him for everything.  
  
Jess hears Rory.  
  
Jess: What did I do now?  
  
Rory: Just spread a little sarcasm...  
  
Jess: Oh, all right.  
  
Rory: (back to Paris) So, when were you thinking of doing something?  
  
Paris: It's up to you.  
  
Rory: (shouts to Lorelai) Mom, when would be the soonest we could have something?  
  
Lorelai: Um, give me two weeks!  
  
Rory: All right. (back to Paris) Two weeks?  
  
Paris: Sure. We can just ask people in the halls. It's the easiest.  
  
Rory: All right. See you tomorrow.  
  
Paris: Ugh, the weekend's over already.  
  
Rory: I know, but it's almost summer. That's the only thing that keeps me sane.  
  
Paris: Good point Gilmore.  
  
Rory: Bye Paris.  
  
Paris: Bye.  
  
Rory: I can't believe it! I'm co-valedictorian!  
  
Jess: Was there ever a doubt?  
  
Rory: In your mind, no. In mine, yes.  
  
Jess: It's over. Don't worry.  
  
Rory: No! I have to write a speech now. I hate speeches. Ugh, with the good, there's always something bad.  
  
Jess: I'll help.  
  
Rory: Thanks, I'll need it. If I had to write this by myself, I would go insane.  
  
Jess: Go? Don't you already have a room reserved at the local institution?  
  
Rory: Hey, don't talk. It's right across the hall from yours.  
  
Jess: At least I don't have oompa loompas on the padded walls.  
  
Rory: Oh, right. Black is so much cooler than seeing oompa loompas. Besides, there are also some Munchkinlanders from The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Jess: Of course. How could I forget?  
  
Rory: Awww, you're memory is already going.  
  
Jess: Just because my brain isn't a super absorbent sponge, doesn't mean that you can make fun of me.  
  
Rory: Yes it does!  
  
Jess: Meanie!  
  
Rory: Hey, that's my line.  
  
Jess: Oops. Add plagiarism to the list of things I do that are wrong.  
  
Rory: That list is getting kinda long.  
  
Jess: So, anyone want to watch a movie?  
  
Lorelai: Someone has to go to bed.  
  
Rory: When did you have to go all motherly?  
  
Lorelai: Um, when I...when I had a kid at sixteen.  
  
Rory: Nice answer.  
  
Lorelai: I try.  
  
Jess: (kisses Rory goodbye) See you tomorrow. Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
The next day at Chilton. It's lunch and the two couples (P/T and R/J) are sitting and talking about the upcoming party.  
  
Paris: So, I've already told a bunch of people about it and the majority of responses were positive.  
  
Rory: Good. It would suck if no one could come.  
  
Paris: Well, we know that there will be at least four people there.  
  
Rory: Make that seven. Lane and Dave are definitely coming and no one will be able to keep my mom away.  
  
Paris: Well, I there are a few people that I spoke to who will definitely be there.  
  
Jess: All right. Enough talk about the party. We all know that Lorelai will control every little detail, except for food, so let's move onto a different topic.  
  
Tristan: I agree. The party talk is getting kinda boring.  
  
Rory: (pouts) Party poopers.  
  
Jess: (quotes Father of the Bride Part Two) 'Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you...'  
  
Rory: God, we watch too many movies.  
  
Jess: I never would have thought a Gilmore would utter those words.  
  
Rory: Well, learn to deal with surprises.  
  
Paris: So, any ideas for a different topic?  
  
Rory: Chemistry is evil and why does anyone have to learn about it if they don't intend on doing anything related to science?  
  
Paris: Not again...  
  
For the remainder of the lunch period the three listened to Rory complain about chemistry and how she hates her teacher. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the bell ring marking the beginning of the second half of the day.  
  
Paris: (mumbles to herself) It's almost summer, it's almost summer...  
  
Jess: You could say that again.  
  
Tristan: Isn't senior year supposed to be easier? Especially in the second half?  
  
Jess: Whoever thought that never went to Hell.  
  
Tristan: I swear, you get accepted to college, but it only manages to get worse.  
  
Jess: Yeah, and the laziness sets in too.  
  
Tristan: Ahhh, procrastination. It's a great, great thing, but you only end up screwing yourself in the end.  
  
Rory: Dirty!  
  
Jess: Ah, the wonderful wisdom of a Gilmore girl.  
  
Rory: What can I say? I'm my mother's daughter.  
  
Paris: We all knew that one.  
  
With that, the four parted ways and the day soon ended.  
  
Rory: How many more days until summer?  
  
Jess: Nineteen.  
  
Rory: Ugh. And some of those days include finals.  
  
Jess: I vote for F's across the board.  
  
Rory: No, must study. Need to pass.  
  
Jess: Whoa, someone's a robot today.  
  
Rory: Let's just say that lectures are evil. Whoever thought that would be an effective method of teaching was on crack.  
  
Jess: So, educator's are crack addicts now?  
  
Rory: Yes!  
  
Jess: Well, that explains a lot.  
  
Rory: Ha ha. Can you hurry up. I really really really want a danish right now.  
  
Jess: Yes Pillsbury Doughgirl.  
  
The two soon find themselves walking into Luke's, glad that the school day has finally ended.  
  
Rory: Danish!  
  
Jess: Calm down Doughgirl.  
  
Rory: (puppy eyes) Pwease...  
  
Jess: You're evil you know that?  
  
Rory: It's one of my many gifts.  
  
Lorelai walks in as soon as Rory takes a seat at the counter.  
  
Lorelai: LUKEY! FLANNEL BOY! DINER MAN! COFFEE!  
  
Rory: Bad day?  
  
Lorelai: (says with a grumpy tone) Don't even ask.  
  
Luke: Yikes. Want something to go with that coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Please tell me you have pie.  
  
Luke: With ice cream?  
  
Lorelai: You are God!  
  
Jess: Now, that is a scary thought. And I thought it was bad when Rory joked that she was having the next Jesus. (A/N: Sorry about the religion joke, I don't mean to offend anyone or anything like that.)  
  
Rory: Yeah, that does win.  
  
Luke: (gives Lorelai the pie) Here.  
  
Lorelai: Mmmmm....Rory, remind me to create a shine to Luke when we get home.  
  
Rory: No way. That thought is way too disturbing.  
  
Jess: I concur. What would you do? Have Star Trek memorabilia, flannel, a baseball hat, and some coffee beans?  
  
Lorelai: Oooh, smart boy!  
  
Luke: Why do you have to encourage her?  
  
Jess: I speak before I think.  
  
Rory: Finally, you understand what everyone else already knows.  
  
Jess: Well, you can continue talking about the future shrine, but I'm going to the bridge.  
  
Rory: Subtle...  
  
Jess: I try.  
  
The two exit hand in hand and head off towards the familiar spot.  
  
Rory: So, any particular reason for being here?  
  
Jess: Actually, yes.  
  
Rory: Oh my God. It's amazing.  
  
Jess: Haha. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something important.  
  
Rory: All right. What is it?  
  
They are now sitting next to each other, looking at the water in front of them.  
  
Jess: Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to, um...get married before or after the baby. I mean, we haven't really talked about it at all, so I was just wondering what you were thinking.  
  
Rory: Well, I was kinda hoping before. And I was hoping that we could have it be extremely small. Like twenty people or less small.  
  
Jess: Whoa. Did Rory Gilmore just say that she doesn't want to invite all of Stars Hollow? You do realize that they'll hate you forever. Well, Patty and Babette will.  
  
Rory: I know. I just want it to be really small and private. And I was hoping that we could have it here, on the bridge.  
  
Jess: Psychic.  
  
Rory: Or psycho. Take your pick.  
  
Jess: How about a combination?  
  
Rory: All right. Nice distraction. Back to wedding talk.  
  
Jess: So, who did you have in mind?  
  
Rory: My mom, my grandparents, Luke, Lane, Sookie, Jackson, Paris, and Tristan. Can you think of anyone else?  
  
Jess: I agree with that list. Maybe you might want to add Dave. Lane would be left out and I would kinda feel bad not inviting him.  
  
Rory: I knew I missed someone. So, how many was that?  
  
Jess: Ten.  
  
Rory: Wow. We don't have any friends.  
  
Jess: Um, you might also want to put your dad on that list.  
  
Rory: At least one of us has a working brain. So, Dad, Sherry, and Georgia makes thirteen. You want to invite any other family members?  
  
Jess: I would if I knew any.  
  
Rory: Sorry.  
  
Jess: It's okay. Not your fault my family is messed up.  
  
Rory: Oh! I have a great idea! We can do the whole surprise, casual wedding thing.  
  
Jess: Wait, did your brain finally start to work?  
  
Rory: It took long enough. We could get stuff together one night and the next day have everyone come over here.  
  
Jess: I like the idea, but how would we get everyone here?  
  
Rory: Two brains are better than one. Help me think of different ways. The best ones that I had so far are blindfolding them or having a scavenger hunt.  
  
Jess: I'm pulling a Lorelai here and trying the obvious choice. Why don't we just leave them notes asking them to be here on the day that we choose.  
  
Rory: My mom really has rubbed off on you.  
  
Jess: Shhh. Don't tell anyone.  
  
Rory: (imitates Brittany Murphy) I'll never tell...  
  
Jess: So, bad imitation aside, when do you want to do this?  
  
Rory: Um...next week? Me impatient.  
  
Jess: Sure, but do you think that everyone would be able to?  
  
Rory: Yeah. I'll give my dad some weird lie and he'll be able to.  
  
Rory and Jess continued to talk about the upcoming surprise wedding and you could tell how excited they were. The planning only stopped when hunger kicked in and they needed to get back to the diner to fill their empty stomachs.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lowered the rating from R to PG13 since it seemed like no one was reading it when it was R. So I tried to cut down on the parts that people might get upset about in terms of rating. I'll keep it PG13 unless I have to change it back to R. This was a really long chapter of fluff and pointless stuff, sorry about that, but I'll try to think of a good plan for the wedding and everything. (It'll be a nice distraction from school and the classes that I am failing.) Well, please review and sorry that this took so long to write. (Also sorry for the insane amount of fluff.) 


	9. Surprises and Mr Rogers

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Me love comments! Big thanks to Angel Monroe for her comments. In response, I am kinda lazy so I don't cover some stuff as much as I should, sorry about that. If there are any volunteers to be a beta reader for this story or my other one, 'Will You Be There For Me' I would love you forever! I know my writing and typing sucks, so it would be the smart thing to do. I know that parts of this story are pretty tacky, especially the whole getting married at the bridge thing, but I'm a sap and it's the perfect spot for them. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else. So, boring AN aside, thanks for the reviews and please send in more! I'm starting to draw blanks about this fic and what should happen, so send in ideas if you want me to KEEP GOING. (bribery fun hehe)  
  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Nine: Surprises and Mr. Rogers  
  
Jess and Rory are back at the bridge talking about the wedding and all of the important details, like how they plan on getting everyone to the bridge. Jess unconsciously starts to hum.  
  
Rory: That's it!  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: We can send everyone a little note with a quote on it and then put underneath to meet here on June 12 (A/N: random day, assume it's a Saturday) at like six or something like that. That way, we could all head over to the diner after.  
  
Jess: I like the idea. It'll confuse the hell out of Luke and your grandparents.  
  
Rory: They'll have to deal with it. We have to start right away so everyone gets the thing in time.  
  
Jess and Rory soon left the bridge and went to the Gilmore home to create the invitations on the computer. After about an hour, the couple found themselves staring at a small stack of notes that had recently emerged from Rory's printer.  
  
Rory: Wow. That seemed too easy. What next?  
  
Jess: Someone to marry us?  
  
Rory: Easy. Mayor of Stars Hollow. It doesn't have to be religious.  
  
Jess: Outfits?  
  
Rory: Shopping trip tomorrow!  
  
Jess: (sarcastic) Yikes. One more thing I can think of...  
  
Rory: Rings.  
  
Jess: Psychic psycho.  
  
Rory: (smiles) That's me! Um, rings, there will be one big restriction.  
  
Jess: Nothing expensive? Got it. I don't need some ridiculously expensive ring anyway, and well, you can just deal until I can get you a good one.  
  
Rory: Whoa, I feel like Molly Ringwald in 'For Keeps'.  
  
Jess: (smirks) You and your Molly Ringwald obsession.  
  
Rory: (stands up and jokingly says) My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and I am addicted to Molly Ringwald and her movies.  
  
Jess: At least you admit it.  
  
Rory: (says matter of factly) The first step is acceptance.  
  
Jess: Can you think of anything else?  
  
Rory: Nope.  
  
Jess: Neither can I. Oh, wait...there's one more thing.  
  
Rory: (looks puzzled) What?  
  
Jess: Will you continue to be known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?  
  
Rory: (the confusion fades) Oh. That. Well, I didn't really think about it. I just assumed that I would take your last name.  
  
Jess: I'm still calling you Gilmore. Mariano would be too damn confusing and weird.  
  
Rory: (you can tell in her facial expression that she has thought of something) Hey! Idea! Why don't I make Gilmore a second middle name so, technically, it's still in there. I don't want the hyphen thing or a Courtney Cox Arquette thing.  
  
Jess: Okay. I think that's it.  
  
Rory: This seems too easy. We just planned everything in a couple of hours and some people completely spaz out when it comes to this stuff.  
  
Jess: (jokingly) We'll manage to forget something big. Don't worry.  
  
Rory: I hope not. Well, if we intend on shopping tomorrow, I better go to sleep.  
  
Jess: (kisses her goodnight) Night. Love you.  
  
Rory: Love you too.  
  
With that, Jess leaves the house and starts to walk toward the dinner thinking about what happened that day. It was finally starting to sink in that he was going to get married in a week.  
  
That morning, Rory was up bright and early (for a Gilmore) and was anxious to get to the mall.  
  
Rory: (enters Luke's and sees Jess) Hey, ready to go?  
  
Jess: (walks over to Rory and kisses her) Well, someone's eager.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Yup. Shopping!  
  
Jess: Remind me again why I agreed to do this.  
  
Rory: Because you love me.  
  
Jess: I knew there was a good reason.  
  
Rory: Food!  
  
Jess: You're pancakes will be out soon.  
  
Rory: Yay! Me hungry.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Is there ever a time when you aren't?  
  
Rory: (pretends to be thinking) Um...nope!  
  
Luke: (appears from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes) Only a Gilmore would order chocolate chip pancakes. Here.  
  
Rory: Mmmm. Food. (she immediately attacks the pancakes and shoves a large amount of food in her mouth)  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Don't forget to breathe.  
  
Rory: (swallows) Haha. Very funny.  
  
Jess: Well, my life would get pretty crappy if you choked on pancakes.  
  
Rory: And my life would be pretty over.  
  
Jess: Brilliant deduction Watson.  
  
Rory: Shush! Let me eat in peace.  
  
Jess: Let me live in peace. No, only dumbass Bush could help with that. Actually, only the people controlling him could help. Damn moron. How he was elected, I will never know.  
  
Rory: Please, don't start with the Bush tirade again.  
  
Jess: Fine, I'll stop with the electoral college is screwed up and should be abolished.  
  
Rory: Ugh. (she goes back to her pancakes)  
  
Jess: Hurry up or I'll go back to dissing Bush.  
  
Rory: Fine. Let's go. Hehe. Shopping!  
  
Jess: Luke, I'm going! Be back later! I have the credit card!  
  
Luke: Not too much money this time.  
  
Jess: Whatever.  
  
With that, Rory and Jess exit the diner and get into Jess's car. Cut to the two walking into the mall.  
  
Jess: So, what first?  
  
Rory: (thinking) Clothes.  
  
Jess: All right. Let's go.  
  
After looking around a couple stores, Rory and Jess were able to chose their outfits for the wedding day. Rory found a simple white dress that had beadwork on the top portion. Jess chose a black dress shirt with black pants.  
  
Jess: Rings?  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
The two set off hand in hand toward the closest jewelry store.  
  
Rory: Remember. Simple. Inexpensive.  
  
Jess: Yeah. I know.  
  
After looking through the selection of rings, the two chose simple silver rings. The only difference was that Rory's had a small diamond in it.  
  
Rory: Now that the important stuff is out of the way, books!  
  
Jess: You read my mind.  
  
After spending a few hours in the mall, Rory and Jess decided that it was finally time to head back to Stars Hollow and finish up their plans.  
  
~*~ fast forward to June 12 ~*~ (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else to write, sorry!)  
  
Rory is excited for what is going to happen that night, but is forced to keep her excitement to a minimum so Lorelai doesn't get too suspicious. She and Jess are unsure of how many people are coming exactly since there was no response information on the invitations that they sent out.  
  
As soon as Rory is dressed and ready, she leaves to meet Jess at the bridge and go over the plans for that day. They had already gotten the legal issues out of the way and obtained a marriage license and got the mayor of Stars Hollow to agree to perform the ceremony. Now, all they had to do was wait and hope that everyone showed up.  
  
Jess: (sees that Rory is nervous) Don't worry Ror. Everything will be fine. Besides, will you really mind if it ends up being only your mom, Luke, Lane, and Dave? I mean, we both know they are going to show.  
  
Rory: It's just a mixture of things, you know? Like I know that at least some of them will be here, but I really want all of them to be. All of those people are important in my life, in your life, our life, and I want them all to be here for this.  
  
Jess: They will be. I think that quote that we had was a nice hint and the message, 'We request your presence on Patriot Lake Bridge (A/N: made that up, hehe) for an important occasion on June 12 at 6:00 p.m. that you will not want to miss...' is a pretty damn big hint if accompanied by a sappy quote.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Whoa, did you just say that I'm right? Wait, can I get that in writing?  
  
Rory: Haha.  
  
Jess: You know, Miss Patty's gonna hate you for officially claiming me.  
  
Rory: I'm more worried about Taylor. (laughs remembering Jess's confrontation with Taylor)  
  
Jess: That man has to admit that he crossed over to the other side. I mean, it's like Rosie O'Donnell. We all knew, she just confirmed it. (A/N: I do not mean to offend anyone with that, I just felt that it would be something Jess would say about Taylor. I am sorry if anyone is offended by that previous statement.)  
  
Rory: (laughs) You're just jealous of his cardigan collection.  
  
Jess: Nah, I prefer Mr. Rogers.  
  
Rory: Rest in peace, Mr. Rogers. He's gone to the big friendly neighborhood in the sky.  
  
Jess: With all of the cardigans he could ever want.  
  
Rory: What's with you and cardigans? Cardigan junkie.  
  
Jess: All right, this is really starting to creep me out. Hungry?  
  
Rory: Sure. Once we're done I gotta start to get ready.  
  
Jess: I could do that, but I'll probably wait until the last minute.  
  
Rory: (now walking toward the diner with her arm around Jess's waist) Procrastinator.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well, that's me.  
  
The two soon enter the diner and order their lunch. After about two hours of eating and talking, Rory leaves the diner to begin to get ready for the night's events.  
  
Rory: (mentally) I'm getting married. Yay! The world is perfect again.  
  
At about 5:00, after showering, doing her hair, applying her makeup, and getting dressed, Rory set off to meet Jess near the lake with a light jacket concealing her beautiful white dress. When she arrived, she saw Jess was already standing near the group of chairs that they had brought over the previous night and concealed. Now, there were flower petals on the ground and the bridge, adding to the already beautiful scenery.  
  
Rory: Hey flower boy.  
  
Jess: Want me to get rid of them?  
  
Rory: Sorry, I couldn't resist.  
  
Jess: I know, I would have done the same if I was in your position.  
  
Rory: You might want to get changed.  
  
Jess: The pants are underneath the tear-aways and shirts are easy to put on.  
  
Rory: Wow, I got myself a smart one.  
  
Jess: Nope. I just think occasionally.  
  
Rory: Right. How could I forget?  
  
Jess: (walks over to Rory and kisses her) You use me for my body and not my mind, that's how.  
  
Rory: Of course! (smiles) How could I forget something like that?  
  
Jess kisses her again and the two stand there kissing for a little while. Finally, Rory pulls away.  
  
Rory: (looks at her cell) It's 5:35, get changed.  
  
Jess: All right, all right.  
  
Jess retrieves the bag that contained his shirt, removed the tear away pants, and was soon wearing a nice black outfit.  
  
Rory: Al right, now I remember that I was only using you for your body.  
  
Jess: Aww, thanks.  
  
Behind Jess, you can see the mayor of Stars Hollow approaching.  
  
Mayor: Rory, Jess, you almost ready?  
  
The two turn around and approach the mayor.  
  
Rory: Just waiting for the guests.  
  
Jess: Yeah. They'll probably start to file in soon.  
  
Rory looks at her cell again and notices that the time reads 5:46.  
  
Rory: (a little surprised by what time it is) Where did the time go?  
  
Jess: I think I saw it jump in the lake for a little swim.  
  
Rory: Haha.  
  
Cut to Paris and Tristan parking near the bridge.  
  
Paris: What are we doing here? I mean, do we even know what this is for?  
  
Tristan: Don't worry. We're in Stars Hollow. I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably some prank that Jess is pulling.  
  
The two begin to walk hand in hand toward the bridge and the spot the three people who are waiting there, they immediately recognize Rory and Jess.  
  
Paris: (calls out to Rory and Jess) Can someone explain what's going on here?  
  
Rory: (looks at Jess, unsure of what to say) Hey Paris. Glad you could come.  
  
Tristan: Jess, what's going on? And, who is he?  
  
Jess: That's Mayor Thomson. And you'll find out what's going on soon. Just be patient.  
  
Paris: Hello, do you know me to be patient?  
  
Rory: Trust us on this one Paris.  
  
Paris: Fine, fine.  
  
You can hear muffled voices in the background that are becoming louder.  
  
Emily: Richard, what are on Earth are we doing here? This could all be some elaborate plot to kidnap us and get our money.  
  
Richard: Emily, dear, my instinct tells me that this is something that should not be ignored, and have you ever known it to be wrong?  
  
Emily: Well-(she pauses when she sees a group of people and recognizes Rory) What's Rory doing here?  
  
Richard: Why don't we go find out?  
  
Rory sees her grandparents and is relieved to know that they are there. She thinks, 'It's all coming together.'  
  
Rory: Grandma. Grandpa.  
  
Emily: Rory, dear, what is all of this about?  
  
Rory: You'll find out soon. Just be patient and everything will be explained.  
  
Lorelai: Rory!  
  
No one noticed Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson approaching the bridge.  
  
Rory: (runs over to Lorelai) Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Sweets, what is going on?  
  
Rory: Be patient. You'll find out soon. And whining and pouting has no effect on me.  
  
Lorelai: Damn, I knew that would end up biting me in the butt one day.  
  
Cut to Chris who is driving around the main part of Stars Hollow trying to remember where the bridge is. He recognizes Lane, and drives near her to ask for help.  
  
Chris: Lane?  
  
Lane: Mr. Hayden?  
  
Chris: Could you help me out a little? I need to get to the bridge, but I can't remember where it is.  
  
Lane: Actually, Dave and I are headed there now. Why don't you just park here and you, Mrs. Hayden, and Georgia, could come with us.  
  
Chris: Thank you so much.  
  
He parks the car and the Haydens exit.  
  
Chris: So, I guess you two got a note also?  
  
Lane: Yeah. We have no idea what it's about, but yeah.  
  
The group walks in silence the rest of the way to the location of the bridge and become curious when they see Luke in front of them.  
  
Dave: All right, I'm really confused right now, anyone else?  
  
All: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Rory sees the group of people that are walking toward her and can't help but think how lucky she is that everyone showed up.  
  
Chris: Hey, Rory, can you explain what exactly is going on?  
  
Jess walks up to Rory and takes her hand.  
  
Jess: Well, I guess we can tell you all now that everyone is here.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Well, you all know that we're engaged and everything. This, um, this is....  
  
Jess: (cuts in) Surprise wedding are the words that I believe Rory was searching for.  
  
Everyone is shocked by what they just heard. Lorelai, Sookie, Lane, Paris, and Emily rush over to Rory and give her a big hug.  
  
Richard: Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am shocked, surprised, and impressed that you could arrange all of this.  
  
Rory: (she know broke free from the group hug) So, now that you all know, you can all take a seat and get this started.  
  
Lorelai: My baby's getting married! Wait, you're getting married before me, no fair!  
  
Everyone chuckles slightly at Lorelai.  
  
Rory: Sorry mom.  
  
Everyone is now seated and Rory, Jess, and the mayor are on the bridge. The women soon find themselves in tears at the scene that is unfolding before their eyes and before they know it, Jess is given the cue to kiss the bride.  
  
Lorelai is the first to reach Rory and Jess and hugs them both.  
  
Lorelai: I can't believe it. You two married. I love you both so much.  
  
Jess is taken off guard by Lorelai's emotional display, but adjusts quickly.  
  
Jess: Lorelai, I never have and never will have an Oedipal thing for you. (A/N: probably phrased wrong, but you can get what I mean, hopefully)  
  
Lorelai: (chuckles) Dirty!  
  
After a round of hugs, congratulations, and well-wishes, the group heads off toward the diner, as planned, for post-wedding dinner. Luke headed off before everyone to clear out the diner so they could enjoy the celebration in private. Unfortunately, Luke was having a little trouble with Taylor.  
  
Luke: Taylor, everyone else left MY diner, eat at HOME for once!  
  
Taylor: I will not be treated like this. I will finish my meal and leave when I am ready to. You have no right to treat me like this.  
  
Luke: GET OUT TAYLOR!  
  
While Luke is continuing to fight with Taylor, the group enters the diner and quiet down when they see Taylor and Luke arguing.  
  
Jess: (whispers to Rory) Why couldn't he have died instead of Mr. Rogers?  
  
Rory: God is a cruel, cruel guy sometimes.  
  
Lorelai: (walks over to Luke and Taylor) Taylor! Out! Now!  
  
Taylor: I have the right to finish my meal.  
  
Lorelai: And I have a right to eat a nice dinner with my family and close friends in PRIVATE!  
  
At that moment, Georgia wakes up and begins to cry. Sherry and Chris go over to a corner table to try to quiet the baby.  
  
Taylor: I am fully entitled to eat here. You, Lorelai, do not have the power to make me leave.  
  
At this point, everyone is becoming more annoyed with Taylor and Jess walks over to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Jess: TAYLOR, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
  
Taylor: (shocked) I will NOT be spoken to like that by, by, a juvenile delinquent.  
  
Jess: All right, that's it. Luke, care to join me in a little forceful removal of Mr. Doose here?  
  
Luke: I'd be more than happy to help.  
  
Taylor: Fine! I'll leave! You can't just kick people out of an eating establishment.  
  
Rory: Hey, Mom, don't newlyweds and their family have special rights?  
  
Lorelai: I believe they do sweetie.  
  
Rory and Lorelai immediately realize the mistake they just made in mentioning that in front of Taylor.  
  
Rory: Oh no...  
  
Taylor: So, someone's decided to take responsibility for his careless actions.  
  
Jess has no response for Taylor's comment but to push him out the door.  
  
Jess: (walking back inside the diner) Man, that felt good.  
  
Once Taylor was gone, Luke began to pull the blinds down since he knew that Miss Patty would soon find out what Taylor heard and people would be crowding around the diner. Additionally, he locked the door to make sure no one else tried to get in.  
  
The small group enjoyed a nice meal together and talked late into the night and were all family now, whether or not they were related was irrelevant.  
A/N: Cheesy ending, but my mind has checked out for the night. Sorry that thing with Taylor dragged on for so long, but I wanted to include someone slipping up and mentioning the wedding, but had a little trouble. Sorry if parts of this were a little boring or not detailed enough. Please send in your reviews and any possible ideas for future chapters because at this point, I'm thinking about three more, but I want your input people! 


	10. Uncertain Futures

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm slow updating this but I had a combination of things going against me. First, there was the severe case of writer's block that ended during an extremely boring history class. Second, I was caught up in the other two stories that I have. Finally, I was just too damn lazy because school is really wearing me out. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to a quick update. I'm also not including the part about Rory and Paris's party because I figured that you could all figure it out and I didn't have to describe it. Plus, I had no idea what to write. Well, I think that's all I have to say for now. Please review after you read this. I will love you forever if you review!!  
  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Ten: Uncertain Futures  
  
The Monday after their wedding, Rory and Jess were greeted by smiles and congratulations from fellow students and faculty members. The week passed quickly and soon it was Friday night and the graduation party that Rory and Paris were throwing, with lots of help from Lorelai. Tons of people piled into Lorelai's house since Rory and Jess couldn't fit many people in their small apartment, which was close to the diner.  
  
The graduation party doubled as a wedding party for Rory and Jess and everyone who attended had a great time. After a long night of partying with their friends and fellow graduates, everyone parted ways and went back to their homes.  
  
It is now the day of the graduation ceremony and Rory and Jess stopped at Lorelai's house first since they were riding in the car with her and Luke.  
  
Rory: (pacing around the living room) I can't do this! I hate making speeches. Aghhh, why does the valedictorian have to make a speech at graduation? That tradition is so outdated. I mean, have a really good speech maker go up there, not me. I'm going to look like such a fool and embarrass so many people. Jess! I can't do this!  
  
Jess: Whoa, slow down Rory, breathe. Don't worry about anything. You have an amazing speech that will totally kick Paris's speech's ass. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. And if you freak out when you see the crowd, just look right at me since I'm in the center. And you know it's hard to keep your eyes off of me.  
  
Rory: (laughs at what Jess said) How do you do that? How do you know exactly what to say to calm me down?  
  
Jess: I have special powers. Plus, I've known you for a long time so I picked up a few things over the years.  
  
Rory: Thank you so much.  
  
The two hug and are interrupted by Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Hate to brake up this little lovefest, but we need to get going. Unless, you want to be late for your graduation.  
  
Jess: (pretending to whine) Ugh, do we have to?  
  
Rory: (mumbles, but loud enough to hear) Baby.  
  
Jess: Gaga googoo.  
  
Lorelai: Very disturbing.  
  
Jess: Gee, thanks Lorelai. I feel so loved.  
  
Rory: All right, let's get going. It would look really bad if the co- valedictorian was late.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically, while taking Rory's hand and walking toward the front door) And we're off...  
  
Lorelai: To see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  
Rory: (turns to Jess) Why did you have to start that?  
  
Jess: Um....I love you.  
  
Rory: Nice change of subject.  
  
Jess: I thought so.  
  
The three get into the Jeep and head off toward the diner. Lorelai pulls up to the corner and shouts out the window to Luke, who is closing up the diner.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, diner man, let's go! We don't want to be late!  
  
Rory: (mumbles) Hehe, dirty.  
  
Jess: You are a sick sick girl you know that?  
  
Rory: It's her fault, not mine.  
  
Jess: Yeah, sure, blame it on Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: What? What did I do now?  
  
Rory: Oh nothing, we were just discussing one of the traits that you passed on down to me.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, all right. But if it's a bad one, it's your dad's fault.  
  
Rory: Got it.  
  
Luke enters the Jeep.  
  
Luke: All right. Let's go. And here.  
  
He hands Rory a thermos of decaf coffee and a danish. He gives Lorelai some coffee too.  
  
Lorelai: If I could, I would kiss your toes right now. You are God!  
  
Jess: We're all doomed.  
  
Rory: If there's coffee, I don't care.  
  
Lorelai: Here here!  
  
Luke: Can we go now? You were just complaining about not being on time.  
  
Lorelai: Did one of the seven dwarfs get into this car?  
  
Rory: Dopey!?  
  
Lorelai: Grumpy.  
  
Jess: First it was God, now it's a short bearded grump. What next?  
  
Luke: I don't wanna find out.  
  
The four head off toward Chilton and in half an hour, they find themselves walking on the field to where the chairs and podium are for the graduation ceremony. Rory and Jess walk hand in hand over to the area for the students. Luke and Lorelai find a seat toward the front and save two for Emily and Richard. They don't wait long since they soon hear Emily talking about how everything is decorated is nicely for the ceremony.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, Mom! Over here.  
  
Emily: Hello Lorelai, Luke. Thank you for reserving us seats.  
  
Richard: Hello you two. How is everything?  
  
Lorelai: My baby's graduating! Eeee!  
  
Luke: All right, no more coffee for you.  
  
Lorelai: Grump.  
  
Emily: I wonder how Rory is doing, she must be nervous about her speech.  
  
Lorelai: Jess covered that. If she panics, her plan is to find him and stare. Let's just hope she remembers to talk while staring.  
  
Richard: She will do an amazing job. Rory will deliver a fine speech.  
  
The four sit and wait for the ceremony to begin. While they are waiting, a large number of residents of Stars Hollow sit throughout the crowd, but mainly behind where Lorelai, Luke, Richard, and Emily are sitting. The Rory and Jess Mariano cheering section contained Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Kirk, Lane, Dave, and many more people.  
  
Soon, the small conversations between the people in the audience were interrupted with the arrival of the students. They were walking from a far part of the field over to the seating area. Rory and Jess were side by side, since they were both Mariano now.  
  
Lorelai: I see her! I see her!  
  
Luke: Calm down, it's only Rory. We saw her half an hour ago.  
  
Lorelai: But, now it's her high school graduation and she's walking next to her husband!  
  
Emily: It's okay Lorelai, I know how you feel.  
  
For Emily and Richard, seeing Rory's graduation was something that they missed out on experiencing with Lorelai and you could see in their expressions how much it meant to see Rory graduating from Chilton.  
  
While walking pass the crowd, Rory immediately found her family and gave them a small wave. Jess turned a nodded to them when he saw where Rory was looking. After that, he gently took Rory's hand in his and they continued their walk. Soon, they were walking through the aisle that they were assigned to and taking their seats.  
  
Headmaster Charleston walked up to the podium and made a boring speech about how the group of graduates in front of him was a truly special group that became very close over the years. Everyone pretty much tuned him out and Rory's attention was only captured when she heard the introduction to Paris's speech.  
  
Paris: Hello family, friends, faculty members and welcome. These past four years have been tough for everyone and we have all had to deal with our own trials and tribulations through the years. In addition to all of the work that is demanded by Chilton, our personal lives have all been unique and contributed to the people we are today. A good education will get you far in life, but who you are as a person is more important than anything that you will be taught in school. I know that this year in particular for some fellow students and me has been one that no one could have predicted. Most importantly, I learned what it is to truly love a person, whether it is platonically or on a romantic level. So, my advice for my classmates is to take what you have learned and use your knowledge to the best of your ability, but always listen to your heart. That combination will only lead to happiness and a life of no regrets.  
  
Rory was moved by what Paris had said and knew that she was referring to what had happened between the four of them that year. Everyone else knew it too, but it was still nice that her involvement was only implied. Soon, Headmaster Charleston was back at the podium commending Paris and introducing Rory.  
  
Headmaster Charleston: And now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce this year's other valedictorian, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano.  
  
Rory stood up slowly and cautiously walked over to the podium afraid that she would fall.  
  
While Rory was walking to the podium, you could see in Jess's expression how proud he was of Rory and how he was head over heels in love with her. Lorelai, Emily, and Richard had similar expressions of happiness and pride, the only difference was that Lorelai and Emily had tears in their eyes. Luke's face did not contain as much emotion as the others, but you could still see that he was proud since Rory is like a daughter to him.  
  
Rory: Friends, family, facutly, thank for attending and welcome. This is an extremely special day in all of our lives and wil be added to life's list of important dates. In time, this date will be listed among the dates of college graduations, weddings, birthdays, and other life events that we all cherish. For some of those people here today, that list has already begun. As my friend and fellow graduate Paris Gellar stated before in her speech, these past four years have been difficult for everyone, both academically and emotionally. There were times where people pulled all nighters just to ensure a decent grade on a test or project. Other times, people found themselves pulling together in support of their friends and loved ones. Personally, I would like to thank everyone who has helped me over the years. Paris and Tristan, I love you two with all of my heart and I will always be there for you two. Lane, I know you are out there somewhere, thank you for always listening to me and finding the perfect song to solve my problems. Grandma and Grandpa, if it wasn't for you two I would be graduating from Stars Hollow High School instead and thank you for providing me with the opportunity to take advantage of everything that Chilton has to offer. Luke, you have always been like a father to me and thank you for everything that you have done over the years, from hospital trips to fixing a broken sink. Mom, I love you with all my heart and thank you for passing on all of your little addictions from coffee to popular culture. There are times when I forget that you are my mother and instead, you are Lorelai, my best friend who I could not live without. Thank you for everything that you have done over the years for me. I will never be able to describe to you how grateful I am to have you as my mother. Finally, Jess, ever since we were young we have been close to one another. Growing up with you and growing closer to you over the years has helped make me the person that I am today. I love you with all of my heart and I am glad that I have you in my life. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me. You are much more than my husband Jess, you're a source of strength and stability for me and you always manage to be in the right spot at the right time. To my fellow graduates, I wish you all good luck in the future and never forget to listen to what your heart tells you. Happiness and love will make your life much more complete than money.  
  
When Rory finished her speech, a large portion of the crowd stood up and began to cheer. Through her tears, Lorelai managed to scream words of encouragement and congratulations to her daughter. Jess, Paris, and Tristan were also on their feet clapping for Rory. In the faces of the audience members, both graduates and guests, you could see that they were moved by Rory's very personal speech and knew that she was right when she said that love is much more important in life than wealth.  
  
Headmaster Charleston: (now back at the podium) Thank you ladies for those wonderful speeches, and now, with the assistance of Mr. Max Medina, the class of 2003 will receive their diplomas. The students stood up at the cue and they began to file across the field to where Headmaster Charleston was waiting for them.  
  
Tristan was the first of the four friends to go and his walk caused a loud cheer to erupt from his family members and from Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and Dave. Next, it was Paris, who was greeted with a similar cheer, but it was mainly led by the aforementioned group of Stars Hollow residents and the Gilmores.  
  
When it was Jess's turn, Luke, Lorelai, Richard, and Emily were on their feet clapping and cheering him on and the other members of the Mariano cheering section were going wild, not caring about the stares that were being directed towards them. Halfway through his walk, Jess turned his head toward the crowd and nodded in appreciation and when he received his diploma, he happily shouted, 'It's over!' to the crowd.  
  
Right after Jess received his diploma and shouted to the crowd, Rory began the long walk. The cheering for her was the loudest out of all of the graduates and everyone in the crowd was clapping for her. Rory continued the walk with a large smile on her face and she tried to remain as calm as possible, but after she received her diploma, Jess embraced her and she lost all of the control that she had. The tears that had been building up were released and she was letting all of the emotions that she was experiencing take over her.  
  
Rory: (whispering to Jess) We did it. It's over.  
  
Jess: Finally.  
  
The two walk back to where they were seated and wait patiently for the ceremony to end. Finally, the time has come and the graduates throw their caps into the air. Lorelai soon runs over to where Rory is and hugs her. Luke, Richard, and Emily soon arrive and take turns congratulating Rory and Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I can't believe my baby's all grown up now.  
  
Rory: I still have a while to go.  
  
Richard: Congratulations Rory, that was a wonderful speech.  
  
Rory: Thank you Grandpa. (she hugs him again)  
  
Emily: (tears are in her eyes) Rory, I am so proud of you.  
  
Rory: Aww, Grandma, please don't make me cry...  
  
Emily: I'm sorry, it's just that I love you so much and I'm so proud of who you have become. (A/N: I hope that makes sense, I couldn't really get that from my head to the computer screen.)  
  
Rory: (she hugs Emily) Thank you. For everything.  
  
After hugging her family, Rory sees Lane and runs over to her.  
  
Lane: You did it! And you didn't fall!  
  
Rory: Thank you so much for coming!  
  
Lane: Thanks for mentioning me in that tearjerker of a speech.  
  
Rory: I'm filled with sap, what can I say?  
  
Lorelai: Hey girls, can we get a move on? Sookie baked up a storm today and I don't think you want to miss out on all of that chocolate goodness. Mmmm....  
  
Rory: Mom, you're drooling.  
  
Lorelai: Deal with it honey.  
  
The three girls walk over to where the rest of the group is waiting for them.  
  
Jess: So, you ready to go?  
  
Rory: Do you really need me to answer that?  
  
Jess: Nope.  
  
Everyone walked over to their car and began to drive off toward Lorelai's house where they would be having a mini Gilmore party, if that was possible.  
A/N: And I am officially stuck again! I was thinking about doing something mean and possibly having someone get hurt, but I wasn't sure so I decided to stop there. If I decide to be nice, I'll probably have two more chapters to write, including an epilogue. Well, please review and send me ideas and stuff because I don't know if I should be evil or not. I'll try to post sooner next time. 


	11. HELP

I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!  
  
I have part of the epilogue written, but I don't know what to include! I have like four paragraphs total and they are really small.  
  
I want to include as much as possible, but I can't think of anything to include.  
  
Please write a review and put an idea in it or email or IM me. The email/IM info is in my user profile thing.  
  
Any ideas would be greatly appreciated and would get the epilogue out a lot faster than if I had to wait for ideas to come into my head.  
  
Sorry if you thought this was an actual update, but I didn't want to leave people feeling like I ripped them off with a small epilogue.  
  
Thanks, Amy 


	12. Tears in the Hospital

Disclaimer: If I was in any way affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman Palladino, The WB, or anything else, this thing would not be here. Besides, I'm a broke teenager.  
  
A/N: I know that I posted saying that I was going to do an epilogue next, but I lied. Angel Monroe emailed me a good idea and I decided to turn it into a chapter, so it looks like this is going to continue for a little more. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to Angel Monroe for all of her comments and ideas. Please review after and maybe I'll end up getting another idea for a chapter.  
  
Puppy Love?  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tears in the Hospital  
  
Fast forward to the middle of January. Rory is due to have the baby any day and everyone is anxiously awaiting the time when they will finally be able to meet Rory and Jess's son or daughter, since they chose not to find out the gender. Since Rory and Jess wanted to be surprised, they had to chose two possible names. They decided on Brendan Caleb for a boy and Raisa Lorelai for a girl.  
  
Then, on January 12, the day that many people had been waiting for for a long time finally arrived.  
  
Rory: (panicked) Mom!  
  
Lorelai: (smiles) Yay! Come on, let's go sweetie!  
  
Jess: (nervous and excited at the same time) Lorelai, how are you so calm?  
  
Lorelai: Coffee!!  
  
Rory: I want some!  
  
Jess: (helping Rory out to the car) Soon.  
  
Jess, Rory, and Lorelai get into the Jeep, but not before calling Luke's to tell Luke to meet them at the hospital and be prepared to meet his great nephew or niece soon. (I think that's what they call it...if I'm wrong, too damn bad)  
  
Lorelai, Jess, and Rory enter the hospital and immediately Rory is in a wheelchair being taken away from them.  
  
Nurse: Patient's name?  
  
Lorelai: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano.  
  
While Lorelai gave the nurse information on Rory and worked on the paperwork that they had given her (A/N: I have no idea if that's true.), Jess was anxiously waiting to be told where Rory was and when he could see her. Before he heard anything, Luke appeared in the hallway.  
  
Luke: (shouting to Jess) Jess?  
  
Jess: (gets up from where he was sitting) Hey Luke.  
  
Luke: Everything okay?  
  
Jess: Your guess is as good as mine. They took her and I have no idea where.  
  
Luke: We'll hear soon, don't worry.  
  
Lorelai: (approaching from the end of the hallway) Luke! Jess!  
  
Luke runs over and hugs Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I'm too old to be a grandma!  
  
Luke: And I'm not too old to be a great uncle?  
  
Lorelai: You and I both know that you will be more like a grandfather to this baby.  
  
Luke: Well...um..  
  
He's cut off when a nurse appears?  
  
Nurse: Mr. Mariano?  
  
Jess: (quickly replies wanting to know what she has to say) Yeah?  
  
Nurse: She's in room 712.  
  
Jess: (relieved) Thanks.  
  
The three head off toward Rory's room. Jess is the first to go in.  
  
Jess: (enters the room and soon is by Rory's side) Hey Ror...  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Lorelai: I should go make some calls...  
  
Luke: I'll do it, don't worry, just give me the numbers. Stay here with Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (looks around for paper and pen, then finds some in her purse) Thanks. (she's writes some names and numbers on a piece of paper then hands it to Luke)  
  
Luke: No problem.  
  
Jess: Luke, wait.  
  
Luke: Yeah?  
  
Jess: Let me add Paris and Tristan's number.  
  
Luke: (gives Jess the paper and Lorelai gives him the pen) Here.  
  
Jess: (hands paper back) Thanks.  
  
Luke exits and soon locates a phone.  
  
Lorelai: Hey sweets, how you feeling?  
  
Rory: Remember what you did eighteen years ago?  
  
Lorelai: Ouch.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Jess: Sorry. I wish that you didn't have to go through all of this.  
  
Rory: Damn that stork story.  
  
Jess: If only it was that simple.  
  
Lorelai: Life would be so much easier...  
  
Rory: (cuts Lorelai off) Mom, don't go there.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, sorry sweetie.  
  
The three continue to talk and Luke soon reappears.  
  
Luke: Okay, I think that was everyone. They're all on their way.  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
The four talk and are interrupted by a nurse who simply looks at the information displayed by the machines that Rory is hooked up to. Then, they become six.  
  
Emily: Rory! Is everything all right? Are they treating you well?  
  
Rory: Yes Grandma. Everything's fine.  
  
Cut to the nurse's area where Christopher is trying to find out where Rory is. Sherri and Georgia are not with him.  
  
Christopher: Mariano. Where is she?  
  
Nurse: What is your relation to the patient?  
  
Christopher: I'm her father.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry sir, but a man who says he is her father already went in.  
  
Christopher: (thinks...Luke) No, I'm her father. Just tell me the damn room number. I don't want to miss my grandchild being born!  
  
Nurse: 712.  
  
Christopher: Thank you.  
  
He runs off in the direction of the room. He soon opens the door to the room to see it filled with people.  
  
Christopher: Party in 712.  
  
Emily: Very funny Christopher.  
  
Rory: Dad!  
  
When he hears how excited Rory is to see Christopher, Luke feels a little jealous of him.  
  
Christopher: (by Rory) Hey Ror. How you holding up?  
  
Rory: I'm fine.  
  
They are interrupted when a nurse comes into the room.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask that you go to the waiting room. Only two people can stay.  
  
Everyone immediately knows that Lorelai and Jess are the ones that will be staying and leave without a fight.  
  
As time goes by, the group in the waiting room continues to grow. Sookie and Jackson were the next people to arrive. Then, there was Lane and Dave. Finally, Paris and Tristan arrived after driving as fast as they could from Yale. The group waited to hear what was happening and every so often, Lorelai or Jess would tell them what was happening.  
  
Inside Rory's room, the three were sitting and trying to keep Rory's mind off of the increasing pain that she was experiencing. Then, one of the monitors started to beep loudly.  
  
Rory: (panicked) Mom....what's going on?  
  
Lorelai: (panicked also) I don't know sweetie.  
  
Soon after the noise starts going off, a group of nurses and doctors run into the room. When the group in the waiting room see this, they assume that they're there to take Rory to the delivery room.  
  
Jess: (to a doctor) What's going on?  
  
Doctor: We have to get her into surgery now. We have to get the baby out as soon as possible and stabilize it's heart rate. (A/N: I know absolutely nothing, so go with me here!)  
  
Jess: (quietly) Oh God.  
  
Lorelai: (on the verge of tears) Everything will be okay though, right?  
  
Doctor: If we operate as soon as possible, we should be fine.  
  
They begin to roll the gurney out of the room and Rory is too scared to do anything but scream Jess's name.  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess: I'm right here Ror!  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Jess: Ror, I love you!  
  
Nurse: (to Jess and Lorelai) I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room.  
  
Jess: But-  
  
Lorelai: (puts her hands on his shoulders) Come on...  
  
The gurney carrying Rory is taken down the opposite end of the hallway toward the operating room. Jess and Lorelai slowly emerge from the room with sad and concerned expressions on their faces. When the group sees them, they are immediately concerned.  
  
As soon as Lorelai sees Luke, she runs into his arms and begins to cry on his shoulder.  
  
Luke: (trying to comfort Lorelai) Everything will be okay Lorelai...  
  
Emily: What's going on? What's happening?  
  
Jess: (seems out of...you can tell that is mind is elsewhere) They're taking her into surgery. Something about the baby's heartbeat...  
  
Emily: (sinks back in her chair and cries) Oh my God!  
  
Jess sits down and everyone tries to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay, but he doesn't even hear what is being said to him because he is so preoccupied with his thoughts. Finally, he can't take sitting anymore and begins to pace in the hallway. As he is walking aimlessly around the hall, he thinks about all of the things that he and Rory have been through, but mainly in the past year.  
  
His mind goes to their Yale acceptance, finding out about the baby, telling everyone their news, then his mind went to the whole situation with Dean. At that point, Jess leans against the wall and slowly slides down until he is sitting on the floor and he finally breaks down and loses control over his emotions. He has already had to deal with the possibility of losing Rory once and he doesn't want to think about losing her again or the baby.  
  
Jess continues to sit and silently cry to himself in the hall when a doctor begins to walk toward the waiting area.  
  
Doctor: Are you all here for Rory Mariano?  
  
Jess: (gets up immediately) What is it?  
  
Doctor: We were lucky. Rory and the baby are both doing fine now. However, the baby has been hooked up to a respirator (A/N: I have no idea if that's even right, it was the only thing I could think of) and a cardiac monitor right now as a precaution.  
  
Lorelai: (quietly) Thank God.  
  
Jess: Can I see her?  
  
Doctor: Yes, follow me.  
  
Jess leaves with the doctor and everyone else waits, but they all feel like the world has been lifted off their shoulders after hearing that Rory and the baby were all right.  
  
Jess: (enters Rory's room) Rory...  
  
Rory: (looks at Jess) Jess...is. is everything...  
  
Jess: Everything's fine. Raisa is doing fine.  
  
Rory: Another Gilmore girl?  
  
Jess: Yeah.  
  
Nurse enters.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry sir, but she needs her rest.  
  
Jess: All right. (kisses Rory) I'll be outside. I love you.  
  
Rory: I love you too.  
  
Jess exits and walks back to the waiting room.  
  
Jess: It's another Gilmore girl.  
  
Lorelai: Yay, I don't have to chuck Rory's baby stuff!  
  
Luke: Just keep her away from coffee.  
  
Everyone laughs lightly at Luke's comment about Gilmores and their love for coffee.  
  
Rory and Raisa remain in the hospital until the doctors feel that everything is all right and then they are finally allowed to go home to Stars Hollow. Of course, they head to Luke's first where the town is waiting to welcome them.  
  
Various townspeople: Welcome home! Congratulations!  
  
Rory: (smiling) Thank you.  
  
Lorelai: (emerges from the crowd) Coffee!  
  
Rory: Yay! Finally!  
  
Rory takes a long sip and savors the taste.  
  
Rory: Oh coffee, how I missed you...  
  
Miss Patty: Congratulations honey.  
  
Rory: Thank you Miss Patty.  
  
Babette: Oh sugar, she looks so beautiful.  
  
Jess: Like her mom.  
  
Babette: Awww, how sweet.  
  
Rory and Jess walk into the diner and Rory whispers to Jess.  
  
Rory: Don't go too soft on me now.  
  
Jess: Sory, saw one too many Snuggle ads.  
  
Rory: TV junkie.  
  
Jess: Coffee whore.  
  
Rory: Hemingway lover.  
  
Jess: Rand freak.  
  
Rory: Ugh!!  
  
Jess: Ha!  
  
The rest of the day continued with lots of wonderful food courtesy of Sookie and tons of presents courtesy of the residents of Stars Hollow.  
A/N: Well, I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review and maybe I'll think of an idea for another chapter or maybe I'll just end up doing a sequel, I'm not sure yet so tell me what you think. As for the medical stuff, I had no idea what I was talking about so if I was wrong, I'm sorry but hopefully you can get the idea. Please review!!! 


	13. end

Hey, I decided to end this fic here. But, before you start to scream or something, I decided that I'm going to make a sequel for it. As of right now, I have no idea what I will call it so in the summary I'll write something to indicate that it's P.L.'s sequel.  
  
I just want you to know how much I appreciated all of your reviews and comments about this fic. I am sorry about my many a/n's in the previous one about my lack of medical knowledge but I kept thinking that there would be someone who would be like, "YOU'RE WRONG!" so I stuck em all in there.  
  
I want to especially thank Angel Monroe for all of her help and her suggestions. She gave me lots of good ideas and plenty of constructive comments in the beginning of the fic. Thanks!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing and if you have any ideas for what you want to see in the sequel, feel free to tell me otherwise I won't know what you people want to see.  
  
Well, that's all for now...  
  
Amy 


End file.
